You're My Past, Present and Future
by venusmercurysunev
Summary: Time travel. Affairs that last for years. 1945, Hermione Granger has come from 1998. With her chances of getting home looking slim, she seeks out the only man who can help her - her husband who has no idea who she is. 3RD IN THE KIDNAPPED SERIES.
1. Introduction

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!!**

**HIYA!! I'm back with my first ever trilogy. I look forward to all your reviews (looks pointedly) So, here's the story!!**

**You're My Past, Present and Future**

**Description:** Time travel. Affairs that last for years. Teenagers. Hogwarts. It's 1945 and Hermione Granger Riddle has come from the year 1998. With her chances of getting back home looking slim, she seeks out the only man who can help her - her husband who has no idea who she is. 3rd story in the 'Kidnapped' Series.

**Introduction**

_It was instantaneous._

_But for Hermione...It felt like years._

_A mere second later, she landed, face down on the ground. She groaned a little as she tried to push herself up but had landed funny on her arm and could no longer feel it. Knowing it was broken; she rolled over and held her stomach for a moment. That was a rough trip. Hearing a faint voice in the distance, she was torn between lying still and motionless and screaming with all her might. But then the voices were clearer._

_Feet stepped into her line of vision and she tilted her head up. Feet became shins. Shins became whole legs. Legs became a torso. And a head came on top and she saw Dumbledore. The Dumbledore of 53 years previously._

"_Hello, Professor."_

_**October 2**__**nd**__** 1945**_

Hermione Jane Granger-Riddle heaved herself up onto her feet and stood before he ex-professor. His long beard was a mix between auburn and brown; not a single grey was to be seen. His face contained only laughter lines and his eyes were so much kinder than the last time she looked into them. But that would be 53 years into the future. His robes looked like a deep and unforgiving shade of purple, so dark it was nearly black.

And she...She was dressed in the dark green silk number that her husband had told her to wear for the 'journey'. Thomas Marvolo Riddle, her husband 53 years in the future, was raging a war against the Light. He had told her that it was to protect her; to keep her safe. Thinking back on the last words she had said to him _'I can't look at you'_, she regretted it. Almost knowing it would be a long time, months, years even, before she saw him again, she wanted only to go back and tell him just how much she loved him.

"Miss, I'll ask you again, what are you doing here? And how did you get here?"

"Can we go to your office, Albus?"

"How do you know my name, Madam?"

"I won't explain such a complex story in the open where anyone could stumble across us." She said firmly, walking past him and out into Hogwarts grounds.

"Madam, I apologise. I am not usually so rude."

"Apology accepted."

"I believe that your story will be a most interesting one."

"A dark one, you mean."

"What has happened to such a young lady like yourself?"

"Again, I will say nothing in the open. I apologise; it's not you I don't trust; it's everything else. I am not from...From around these parts."

"Of course, I understand completely." The grand Hogwarts main doors opened for them and they stepped inside, Hermione's heels clicking on the marble floor. A few minutes later, they had arrived at a strong oak door which opened into Albus' office. "Honeysuckle." He said, making Hermione give a little roll of her eyes. He let her go in first and she entered the office.

The paintings of famous witches and wizards were sleeping in their frames, most of them heavily snoring. Cabinets of complex little machines filled the rooms and on a raised platform stood Albus' desk, with a small pot of sweets and assorted candies. Fawkes' post with a tray beneath it was behind the desk along with a door to his chambers.

"Please, sit down." Dumbledore said, closing the door behind him. "And help yourself to a candy." He offered, smiling but Hermione remained passive.

He walked up to his desk, to which Hermione had already sat down in front of, and he sat down. Leaning forward in the chair, he clasped his hands together and waited for her to being. "In your own time." He said quietly when she just looked at the carvings on his desk. She looked up and began to explain.


	2. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!!**

**You're My Past, Present and Future**

**Chapter 1**

_**October 2**__**nd**__** 1945**_

"My name is Hermione Jane Granger-Riddle."

"Riddle?" Dumbledore asked, a little confused.

"Yes. And I know what you're thinking - I'll come to that later. I'm from the future. 53 years in the future, from the year 1998."

"This is a bizarre story, Miss Granger, but please continue."

"I was born in the year 1980. I started Hogwarts in 1991. Due to events including my future-but-in-a-way-current-husband, I never graduated Hogwarts. Had my life not been...Influenced by Tom, I would have graduated school in 1997. In the year 1998, my husband, Tom Riddle, sent me back in time to...wherever we are in order to protect me from the war he is currently waging."

"Against whom?"

"Well...You. The Light side. Despite growing up with friends and family on the Light side, I am married and support **some** of my husband's views and - in some way - I support the Dark side."

"How so, Miss Granger?" he asked, holding no malice for her despite her political side.

"The Light side killed my unborn child. It still hurts to this day and I haven't forgiven any of those whom were involved. That includes you." she said coldly.

"I see. I don't suppose apologising would be enough?"

"There's nothing to apologise for. Because, technically, it hasn't happened yet."

"Yes, I suppose there is that obstacle. Please, continue."

"I'll start from the beginning. **Very** beginning. My parents were muggles. As you know, Muggleborn or 'mudbloods' are looked down upon in wizarding society. I never cared about my parentage and I never cared about what anybody said about me. In my 7th year, Voldemort finds me and tells me of a prophecy connecting me and Him. A few days later from the first time we met properly, myself and Harry were kidnapped. Harry was to be held and used as leverage against me and I was to stay there and be Tom's wife.

"But I was rescued. By a group of the Light side. This was at the time when I was still one of them. Buy Harry couldn't be saved and was left behind. I don't know what happened whilst I was at The Headquarters but I know that Harry either died or was killed. Either way he was dead." Dumbledore heard the lack of emotion towards whoever this 'Harry' was, and something deep inside of him didn't like it.

"Why do you carry such hatred towards this 'Harry'?"

"He was the one who made me have the termination."

"The termination?"

"The operation that killed my unborn child. Continuing - a few days later, Tom came back and took me back. A few hours of torture later, he chained me to him so I couldn't escape. The next day...We were married. And later still on the day, I killed myself."

"But-"

"I was brought back to life by Tom."

"How?"

"He did some ritual with a High Demon and I was resurrected. I don't know how he did it but he did."

"Are you glad he did?"

Hermione said nothing. "In some ways I am. But in others I want to kill him for it. Continuing-"

"Miss Granger, I believe we should end it there for tonight. You are clearly exhausted and I will not waste anymore of your time. I will escort you to a guest quarters and then tomorrow evening you will be sorted."

"Sorted?"

"I am assuming you want to finish your education?"

"More than anything."

"Well then, it is settled. Tomorrow evening you will be sorted, but through the day, I must insist you partake in a series of simple tests to determine what classes you should be in."

"Classes, professor?"

"Higher classes, Standard classes or Academic classes. I hope you will be in the higher classes, you seem intelligent enough." He complimented with his eyes twinkling.

"Of course, sir."

"What classes were you thinking of taking? You may choose up to 8. Bear in mind that the more classes you do, the less time you will have for yourself."

"What classes do you run?" He handed a list to her. There were at least 20 on there. "You run Language lessons?"

"Hogwarts is a very multicultural school." Dumbledore answered simply. "Does Hogwarts not teach languages 53 years in the future?"

"No." Skimming over the list, she was spoilt choice. For some reason, she wanted to take Divination, even though she hated it in third year and quit. "Hmmm..."

Choosing upon Potions, Transfiguration, Divination, Astrology, DADA, Charms and 2 Free Periods, she handed the list back to Dumbledore, who was stroking Fawkes' feathers gently.

"Well, now that that is sorted, I shall escort you to a guest quarters." He said, standing up after she had. "Miss Granger, if you don't mind me asking - what is that you are holding?" he asked, pointing to the envelope in her hands.

"It's a letter." She said simply.

"To whom?"

"I can't tell you. Time reasons." She said, instead of saying 'oh, just piss off, you old bat'.

"Of course." He said, opening the door for her and letting her go before leaving himself.

The pair walked along the corridors and up and down sets of stairs until they came to a corridor Hermione had never seen. "I've never seen this corridor before." She stated.

"Only guests can see this corridor and the door leading to it. No student, besides the Head Boy and Girl, has knowledge that this place exists." Dumbledore explain. When they reached the end of the corridor, there was a line of doors; one green, one red, one gold and one purple - the house colours. "Which would you prefer? Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw or Slytherin?"

"Slytherin." She answered immediately.

Dumbledore was a little wary of the speed in which she answered his question but let it pass as he told her the password and the door opened. Inside was...Beautiful. The only word for it. There was a lit fire in its huge mantel with hand carved wood. Incredible paintings hung around the walls, along with green, silver and black tapestries. A plush 3-seater couch accompanied by 2 huge armchairs was sitting near the fire and a few bookcases lined the walls. A plain door was in the far wall and Dumbledore explained that the door led to the bedroom.

"Who are the Head students?" Hermione asked, already knowing half the answer, but wanted to know the name of bitch that her husband had to spend most of his time with.

"You'll meet them tomorrow." He answered shortly. "I'll inform some elves to bring you breakfast at 9am tomorrow morning, along with your tests to determine your classes." He said, looking around the room just as Hermione was. "Is there anything else you need?"

"Um...No, I don't think so."

"Then I bid you goodnight, Miss Granger."

"Riddle." She insisted.

"No, no, no, you must be called 'Granger'. It will arouse too much suspicion if you and Thomas share the same last name. We have no other Grangers here so it will be your last name."

"Any plans on how to explain my sudden arrival?" she asked, looking at him.

"Yes, your family is a target of Grindlewald's and you have been sent here for protection. You are to reveal nothing of your real name or past." He instructed.

"Of course." She said, resuming looking around.

"Goodnight." He said, bowing his head in respect and left. But he stopped at the door. "Don't hesitate to call me if you need anything."

"Thank you, professor. Oh! By the way - when are we? I mean: what's the date and year?"

"October 2nd 1945." He answered from the doorway.

"Thank you, professor." She said absently, waiting for him to leave.

When he had, she looked at the letter in her hands and looked around as if expecting someone to jump out at her, before she opened the envelope.


	3. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!!**

**You're My Past Present and Future**

**Chapter 2**

_**October 2**__**nd**__** 1945**_

Hermione sat down on the couch as she opened the envelope and unfolded the letter. The parchment smelt fresh and she remembered clearly when she watched Tom writing it.

'_Thomas Riddle, this letter is from yourself 53 years in the future. I know that this sounds insane, having read this letter myself just as you are now, but you must believe what I am going to tell you. If I am correct, you will receive this letter on October 8__th__ 1945 and are reading this on October 17__th__ 1945. I am currently writing this letter on May 26__th__ 1998. Anyway, a girl called Hermione Granger arrived 2 weeks ago. I will say only this - trust her._

'_I can not say too much but I will say that she is of great importance to us, in every possible way. The two of us - us and her - are greatly in love and are married. For her, it has already happened, 53 years in the future. But for you - you must wait._

'_Tell no one of this letter nor its contents, not even Hermione, not your Knights. No one must know of what I have just written. Once you have read this letter, burn it._

'_I know you have many questions about this and what is to come for you. On the other sheet is a series of dates and descriptions on what happens on them. Keep that for as long as you can - it will be of great importance in your future. Yourself 53 years in the future, Thomas Marvolo Riddle. May 26__th__ 1998.'_

Hermione flicked through the sheets of parchment and found the 'date sheet'. She was amazed. There were over 50 dates and descriptions on the list. The first began the next day and the last one was the day Tom sent her back. Skimming through the list, she was horrified when she read a few of the dates. What person would she turn into whilst she stayed there? She didn't want to know.

_**----- October 3**__**rd**__** 1945 -----**_

True to his word, Dumbledore sent 2 elves into Hermione's room at exactly 9am. One was carrying a tray laden with fruits, toast and coffee whilst the other elf was holding a library of papers. Hermione was just leaving the shower at the time and as she dried her hair roughly with a small towel, she ordered them to put their luggage on the bed. They complied and then left abruptly.

She walked over to the bed and sipped the coffee. It was beautiful. As it rolled down into her stomach, she felt instantly alert and better. She tossed the towel onto the bed and read the first sheet of parchment. _"First year spells, Dumbledore?"_ she chuckled to herself and then laughed at the simplicity of the questions.

Over the next half an hour she had finished all of the questions and then returned them to Dumbledore. 2 minutes later, all the advanced books and supplies for her chosen subjects flew out of the fireplace. She ate her breakfast and started reading the Divination book.

----------

At about 5pm, Dumbledore floo'd Hermione her uniform. Was she supposed to look like a nun? Because that's what the outfit intended. The skirt came down stupidly long; about 5 inches past her knees, the shoes were suited for boys, were huge and clumpy and when worn, they made her feet look like Frankenstein's. The shirt was about 2 sizes too big and the robe drowned her.

"He's got to be joking." She groaned as she held up each item in front of herself for viewing in the mirror. She shook her head in disgust, a frown upon her features. She threw them down onto the bed and started altering them. Normally, Hermione hated revealing clothes but she wanted to impress her husband and he was a Slytherin and Slytherins loved revealing clothes. The skirt shortened dramatically; mid thigh, she shrunk the shirt small enough to make it only comfortable to wear with the first few buttons undone, the robe became a long cardigan and the shoes turned into high heels.

Happy with her new uniform, she folded them and them into the trunk Dumbledore had supplied her with. And then she continued reading.

----------

"Miss Granger!" Albus called through the door leading to the bedroom. He knocked on the door for the second time. Intending on making him wait and due to her nerves, Hermione was sitting on her bed, bouncing her knee nervously. "Are you decent?"

"I guess so." She called back.

He came into the room timidly and when saw she was 'dressed' he closed the door behind him. "Miss Granger, I hardly call that uniform." He scolded, examining her.

"What's wrong with it?"

"Do you plan on looking like a Lady of the Night?"

"Excuse me!" she cried, jumping up, outraged.

"I apologise but the skirt is simply far too short; the shirt is...We haven't got time to list what's wrong with your 'clothes'."

"Shall we just get me sorted?" she snapped, folding her arms across her chest and huffing.

"Of course. After you." he said, opening the door for her.

----------

Dippet stood at his podium, giving a speech, telling the students that some classes were moving rooms, the forest was out of bounds, etc.

"And now, students, we have a new student joining us. Her name is Hermione Granger and she's moving from a quiet school not far from here. Her family is in a delicate position in The War and she's staying here for protection. And I want you all to greet her warmly." He clapped his hands and the grand doors at the end of the hall opened, revealing a confident-but-inwardly-shaking-with-nerve Hermione.

She walked up the hall, receiving cat calls and whistles all the time, not only from the Slytherins but also from Gryffindor and - to her surprise - Ravenclaw and even Hufflepuff too. Dumbledore wore a constant frown as he stood beside the Sorting Hat and a stool for her to sit on whilst she was being sorted.

When she had reached the stool, Dumbledore lifted the Sorting Hat and she took a moment to sit down. As she wrung her hands, the Hat was placed on her head.

"_Well, hello, Miss Granger. It has been a long time since we spoke last, hasn't it?" _The Hat whispered in her mind.

"_I don't understand. You know me?"_ she thought back.

He chuckled. _"I am impervious to even time, Miss Granger. I remember all I have sorted and all I will sort. Hmmm, Gryffindor last time, weren't you?"_

"_Yes, I was,"_ she hissed contemptuously, _"but I don't want to be there this time."_

"_You have changed sides in The War of your time, have you not?"_

"_Yes, I have and I'm proud of my decisions."_ She hissed warningly.

"_Very well. Not Gryffindor...Hufflepuff is out of the question...Ravenclaw? You certainly have the brains for it."_

"_I was actually hoping for..."_

"_You __**want**__ to be in Slytherin?"_

"_Yes, I do."_

"_Hmmm...This is a case similar to your friend, Mr Potter. He would have suited Slytherin quite nicely but instead he asked to be Gryffindor. But with you, this is the opposite. A Gryffindor gone Slytherin? Well, if my Creator, Godric, could see this, he'd turn in his grave, Merlin rest him. Well, then, you leave me with no choice..."_ he trailed off, in favour of bellowing throughout the hall, "SLYTHERIN!!"


	4. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!!**

**You're My Past, Present and Future**

**I'm updating with 2 chapters because I'm going on holiday for 2 weeks on Wednesday.**

**Chapter 3**

_**October 3**__**rd**__** 1945**_

"_A Gryffindor gone Slytherin? Well, if my Creator, Godric, could see this, he'd turn in his grave, Merlin rest him. Well, then, you leave me with no choice..." he trailed off, in favour of bellowing throughout the hall, "SLYTHERIN!!"_

A huge roar went up in the Hall. The Slytherins jumped up and began applauding and whistling, whilst all the other houses sulked at Hermione not being placed with them. She smiled to herself and waited for Dumbledore to take the hat off her. He whipped it off her quickly and she told up, turning to him.

"You asked him to, didn't you?" he hissed to her.

"Does it matter if I did?"

"I've told you not to meddle with the past, Hermione. I trust this isn't some foolish ploy to get your 'husband' before the time?"

"It's already happened. In the future he remembers me coming here and being placed in Slytherin. If I hadn't been placed in said house, I would have changed history. And I 'can't meddle in the past' now, can I, sir?" she asked cheekily.

Not waiting for his reply, she turned and walked over to the still applauding and standing house. She quickly glanced over the house, scanning for possible people to sit with but 2 pairs of eyes caught her gaze. An icy blue and a stone grey. Almost hypnotized, she walked over to them. The people around the owners of the eyes made room for her and she sat down. Opposite her husband.

----------

Her heart paused for several moments and seemed to lodge in her throat. She couldn't do anything but look into his eyes. He was there. Her Tom. But he wasn't hers. Not yet. There was a cluster of voices, all trying to introduce themselves. With a simple lift of his hand, Tom commanded them all to be quiet and was obeyed instantly.

"Tom Riddle." He said shortly, holding out his hand to be shaken.

Hermione extended hers and shook his gently. "Hermione Granger."

"Pleasure to meet you." he said, flashing a charming smile. In that moment, Hermione then knew why all the girls had been after him in his school days. He let go of her hand softly, teasing her palm with his fingertips. She held her breath as he pulled away and held on with all her might not to dive after him. "This is Abraxas Malfoy." He said tilting his head to his left.

Hermione looked to the mentioned man and gasped. He was exactly like his son. His eyes; pale skin; light hair; everything. It was painful for her to look at him and not think of her lover but at the same time, she couldn't tear her eyes away from him. Abraxas held out his own hand for her to shake. She extending her shaking limb and gasped lightly again when his fingers enclosed on hers and he kissed her knuckle.

"Pleasure to meet you." he said smoothly and she practically melted under his gaze.

"Pleasure." She whispered back.

She tugged her hand out of his, leaving him hanging for a moment before he collected himself and put his hand around the rim of his glass.

"On your right is Orion Black." Tom introduced.

She turned in her seat. _'Sirius'_ was her first thought. Was it a trait to look exactly like your fathers/sons? If so, everyone she had met so far pulled it off. He had shaggy black hair that was just past his ears, piercing blue eyes and a lopsided grin that would put his son to shame.

"Pleasure, love." Since she had first met Sirius, through to when she began dating Harry, Hermione had had a bit of a crush on him, and that was starting to reflect upon his father. Orion picked up her hand and instead of kissing her knuckles, he kissed the back of her wrist instead. She blushed to her roots, murmured 'pleasure' back and pulled her wrist out of his grip.

"On your left is Amaris Lyra."

"Hello." She said, shaking Hermione's hand warmly. Hermione instantly liked her. She didn't seem to be a Slytherin at all. If it weren't for the pale face and green lined robes, Hermione could have sworn she was a Gryffindor or Hufflepuff.

"And then there's Crabbe, Goyle, Yaxley and Snape." Tom said off-handily, not really caring for the rest.

----------

Over the dinner, the rest asked Hermione a lot of questions about her 'past' - she was a mediumly well off pureblood with a father in Germany, fighting in the War, her mother ran a small chain of German bakeries in her home town and she had no brothers or sisters.

"What subjects have you chosen?" Tom asked, putting a forkful of mashed potatoes and peas in his mouth.

Hermione rifles through her pockets and manages to find her timetable. She unfolds it and hands it to Tom. He looks over it and then smiles. "We have a lot of classes together."

"We do?" Hermione tried to not to sound too happy about it (supposedly having just met Tom) but a few people raised eyebrows.

"Yes. Potions, Transfig, quite a few Frees, Charms, Astrology...You're taking Divination?"

"Yeah."

"Why?" Everyone looked at her like she was insane. She merely shrugged and took her timetable from his fingers and put it back in her pocket.

----------

When dinner was over, Hermione let Tom - who she couldn't stop looking at -, Abraxas - whom she hadn't looked at too much -, Amaris - who she was linking arms with already - and Orion take her down to the Slytherin Common Room.

"Have you ever seen Hogwarts?" Abraxas asked, walking backwards in front of her.

"Um, let me think." She said, putting her finger on her chin, looking up and pretending to think. "Of course I haven't. Pillar." She warned.

"What?" he asked, still walking backwards.

"Pillar. Right behind you. Now. Now!" she warned again, pointing.

"What do you-?" he stopped, crashing straight into the pillar she had warned him about.

"Tried to warn you." she said simply. Amaris giggled whilst everyone else laughed at the sight of Abraxas Malfoy being bested by an inanimate object.

"So, how do you like Hogwarts so far?" Amaris asked.

"It's alright. The company's good."

"Wait 'til you see the common room." Tom said, putting his hand on the small of her back possessively. She fought down a blush and put her head down. They led her to the utmost bottom floor of the castle and then into the dungeons. Coming to a portrait of a snake (Hermione rolled her eyes at it), Tom said the password.

"_Haud misericordia__(ANY GUESS TO WHAT IT MEANS? IT'S NOT AS OBVIOUS AS YOU THINK)_." Tom said. The snake hissed and then the portrait swung open.

Hermione walked in, followed by Amaris, then Tom, Abraxas and Orion. It was very similar to the room she had stayed in the previous night. The walls were stone but the room was warm. A huge fire was burning in the fireplace, tapestries and paintings were covered the walls, the seats were all leather and an archway led up to the dormitories.

"Do you like it?" Amaris asked.

"It's gorgeous." She murmured, looking up at the painted ceiling. The designs were dark but very elegant and dramatically heightened the beauty of the room.

"Well, why don't we turn in?" Amaris said to Hermione. "I've gotta fill you in on the juicy gossip and boys."

"Ooh, can't wait." Hermione joked with a smile on her face, Amaris smiled too. Linking arms again, the two girls walked through the archway and went into their dorm, leaving the boys behind.


	5. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!**

**You're My Past, Present and Future**

**Chapter 4**

**A/N: Hiya! I'm back from my holiday and I've had a few offers for 'haud misericordia'. They are all wrong. I told you it wasn't obvious! It means 'no mercy'. But good job for trying to guess.**

_**October 3rd**__** 1945**_

Amaris led Hermione up a few flights of stairs and then into the dorm. The walls were black and dark green and a central furnace burned gently. There were 5 poster beds in the room, each with a trunk at the end. Hermione was placed on the end with Amaris next to her. The other 3 girls were there, gossiping and brushing each others hair and painting their nails.

"Hi, girls." Amaris said.

"Hiya, babe." they chorused.

"This is Hermione. She's the transfer student."

"Hiya." Hermione said weakly but with a determined undertone.

Expecting to receive no answer or acknowledgment, Hermione was shocked when the girls stopped brushing/painting their friends and went over to her. They all enveloped her in a hug and assured her that if she needed anything that she shouldn't be afraid to tell or ask them.

"Wait, aren't you Slytherins?" Hermione asked when they stood back and looked at her.

"Yeah. Now, we know what you're thinking but the point is - girls have to look out for each other. We're only horribleto firsties and everyone who isn't in Slytherin."

"Firsties?"

"First years. Firsties." One answered simply.

"Now, introductions." Amaris said, draping her arm around Hermione's neck. "This is Celia."

Celia smiled at Hermione. She was the tallest of the lot of them, ever so slightly pudgy but by no means unattractive. She had a few freckles, wavy blonde hair and green eyes. She was wearing a navy knee length cotton nightie and was halfway through having her nails painted black.

"This is Kaitlyn." Said girl wiggled her fingers in a 'hi' gesture. About 5 foot 6, the shortest, was definitely the thinnest. She had hair a bit darker than Hermione's and dark blue eyes. She had an air about her that made Hermione feel she could tell her everything that she'd done wrong in her life and receive no bad judgement. She was clad in hot pants and a tank top but wore anavy bluecardigan over it.

"And this is Elizabeth." The remaining girl looked a bit...Distant. Like Luna Lovegood.

"Hi." Her voice drifted, waving airily. Her hair was black and her eyes were grey. She wore a t-shirt and boxer shorts with her name along the bottom.

"Hiya." Hermione said back.

"And so, we welcome you to the 7th year girls' Slytherin dormitory."

"Lib, why don't you just say 'put your PJ's on and come and gossip with us'?" Celia groaned, sitting back down on the bed and running the brush through her wavy hair.

"Because I don't." Elizabeth said back simply.

Hermione laughed and she felt like she truly belonged. At Hogwarts (her first time around) the girls had never been too close with her and certainly never offered to immediately help her upon being in the room with her for 10 seconds. They never really gossiped and if they did, it was often about Hermione and 'snooty' she was. In the present, she opened her trunk and flicked through it, looking for some pyjamas. She found them.

"Fuck." She cursed, making all the girls look at her.

"What's wrong?" Amaris asked, walking over to the trunk. Upon seeing the pyjamas in Hermione's hand, she laughed. "What is that? A parachute?"

"No, I think it's supposed to be bed clothes. Dumbledore's idea of bed clothes, that is. You wouldn't believe what he called my uniform."

"Well, just transform it into something nice." Elizabeth said, not looking up from painting Celia's nails.

With a flick of her wand (Dumbledore had managed to get **something** right), the full length nightgown was turned into a dark red bikini brief and a matching short sleeved shirt to match. She donned them, completely unafraid of showing her body to the other girls and then joined them on the middle bed.

"Right, first off, we must inform you of basic Slytherin rules." Kaitlyn said, starting to brush Hermione's hair surprisingly gently.

"Number 1 - never help firsties or none Slytherin. Never. Under any circumstances." Amaris said, beginning to paint Hermione's nails dark green and black so that they were odd (green, black, green, black etc)

"Number 2 - even if you find a none Slytherin boy attractive, never say you do. To anyone. You can to us - we won't judge you." Elizabeth said, filing her own nails.

"Number 3...I think Tom Riddle likes you." Amaris said.

"What?" Hermione asked, not believing a word of her last sentence.

"Lucky bitch." Celia joked.

"He's just met me." Hermione tried to reason.

"Yeah, anyway, he's already going out with..." Kaitlyn began to wave her hand about, trying to remember, "...What's-Her-Name? Alice?" Kaitlyn asked, beginning to braid Hermione's hair.

"Alaana." Lib corrected.

"Don't know what he sees in her." Celia groaned. "She's a lucky cow anyway."

"Is she Slytherin?" Hermione asked.

"No!" Lib exclaimed, pointing her nail file to Hermione. "She's a Gryffindor!"

"Why's he going out with a Gryffindor?"

"No one knows. I don't think even he knows why."

"How long have they been going out?"

"About 4 weeks."

Hermione cast her mind back. Then her eyes widened a little. 4 weeks into the relationship. 2 weeks left and then that was when Tom started being horrible to Alaana. He'd told her that Alaana had started to tell him that she loved him and he didn't feel the same way and found the emotion disgusting. But then Hermione realised - he started being horrible to her because she had arrived back in time and he **did** like her.

"So, who's hot and who's not?" she asked.

All the girls' faces lit up. Celia stopped brushing her hair and started counting on her fingers.

"Abraxas Malfoy."

"Wouldn't mind a slice of that." Amaris, Lib, Kaitlyn and Celia chorused.

"Orion Black."

"Wouldn't mind a slice of that."

"Tom Riddle."

"REALLY wouldn't mind a slice of that!"

Hermione laughed a little but on the inside she was growling with possessiveness. _"Back off, bitches, Tom's mine."_

"Do you have a lot of classes with him, Mi?"

"He said I did. I'm taking his word for it."

"Damn! You are **so** lucky! He likes you, you're in his house AND you have classes with him!" Celia groaned, pretending to pout but then started laughing.

The girls stayed up for a while longer before Lib yawned, bid goodnight and then crawled into her bed. Celia and Kaitlyn soon followed and Amaris and Hermione stayed up for a bit, gossiping. But then sleep soon claimed them too.


	6. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!!**

**You're My Past, Present and Future**

**Chapter 5**

_**October 4**__**th**__** 1945**_

Hermione awoke to the sounds of quiet chatting and clothing ruffling.

"Do you think we should wake her?" Celia whispered.

"We can't let her miss breakfast on her first day." Amaris whispered back. Light footsteps approached Hermione's bed and a hand started to shake her, pulling her out of her dream and slumber. "Hermione? Come on, girl, you've got to wake up." Hermione groaned and turned her head into the pillow. "Hermione! Come on, you need to wash, dress and then have breakfast."

"Fimorminih."

"What'd she say?"

"I think '5 more minutes'." Lib said, coming out of the bathroom, ruffling her hair with a towel.

"Hermione! Wake up!" Amaris whacked her on her arse, making her squeal.

"I'm up! I'm up! I'm awake!"

"Good, get in that bathroom and get in the shower! And hurry up! You're lucky Kaitlyn doesn't take that long - she's opted to go last."

"No, I just wanted to sleep more but people are squealing and yelling, I can't. Mi, get your arse in gear." Kaitlyn said, yawning and jerking her thumb to the bathroom door.

"Where'd 'Mi' come from anyway?"

"Her-**Mi**-Oh-Nee."

Hermione smiled, hauled herself out of bed - with the help of Amaris pulling her arms - and she went into the bathroom. 17 minutes later, she came out of the bathroom in her uniform.

"About time!" Kaitlyn cried, running into the bathroom. "What took you so long? I have to pee!"

"Sorry." Hermione said off-handedly as the door slammed behind her.

"Aren't you going to put a bit of make-up on?" Lib asked from her place in front of the mirror.

"Not really. Just a touch of lip-gloss. Why?"

"Hmmm, no reason."

"What? What's up?"

"We were just talking about...No, it doesn't matter." Celia said, touching up on her mascara.

"What? Tell me."

"We just thought that maybe you should put some on to impress Tom. You know, let him know you know he likes you."

"He doesn't like me." Hermione said in a final tone, walking over to the mirror and unscrewing the top off of her lip gloss.

"Oh, yes, he does. You'll see later today. He won't keep his eyes off you. Especially in that skirt." Amaris said. The girls laughed and continued to don their make-up.

--

Hermione, Amaris, Celia, Lib and Katie walked into the bristling Great Hall, all arms linked. They found an empty space, purposely away from Tom and the guys. Just as they were about to sit down, Tom called over to Hermione.

"Hermione, why don't you and your girls sit over here?" he asked. There was something about the tone of his vice that made Hermione think they didn't have a choice on the matter.

"Does it matter?" she asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"Don't push it." Amaris whispered behind her. Hermione chuckled, pretending Amaris had said something and watched carefully for Tom's reaction. He seemed a bit pissed.

"Girls, come on. Just sit down."

"What if we don't want to?" she teased, twirling a curl in her fingers.

"Pushing it, pushing it, pushing it." Amaris said through her teeth.

Hermione dramatically sighed. "I suppose we could then. Girls?"

"Sure." They said.

They walked over to Tom, Abraxas and Orion and chose a seat. Abraxas was on the end on one side with Hermione, then Tom, then Orion with Amaris opposite him and then Celia, Katie and then Lib.

"Happy now?" Hermione asked Tom, putting her bag under the table and between her legs.

"Yes. What classes do you have?"

Hermione picked up her bag and flipped through it for her timetable. Successfully finding it, she handed it to Tom, put her bag down and started peeling a banana. Tom flicked over it. DADA, Potions, Divination, Free, Transfiguration, Charms, Free, Astrology.

"You're in for a good day."

"Why? Do I have a lot of frees?"

"No. All of your lessons are with me." Tom said smugly, handing back the timetable.

"All of them? Joy." She said, trying to be sarcastic but it came out happy. Tom smirked and continued to eat his cereal.

--

DADA went without trouble, Professor Thab was very impressed with her work and knowledge and she had earned 40 house points in that lesson alone. When Potions came around, even Tom was impressed with how much she knew.

Professor Slughorn still had a belly (making Hermione chuckle knowing that he hadn't lost any of it in 50 years) and kept his walrus moustache. He waddled around the classroom, greeting his favourite students and ignoring his none favourites. When he saw Hermione enter with Tom and the gang, he boomed a laugh and clapped his hands and rubbed them together.

"I don't suppose you'd be the infamous Hermione Granger I've been hearing so much about?"

"I am, sir, yes." She said back, sitting down next to Amaris.

"Well, welcome to the class. We've got an odd number of students now so you'll join a pair and make a three. You haven't missed too much this year, we've just been recapping some basic potions."

"Okay, professor." She said, taking out her book, parchment, quill and ink.

"Right, well, when everyone's ready," everyone immediately stopped talking, "we'll get started. A little quiz to start off, who can tell me the properties of...A Glamour potion?" Tom and Hermione's hands shot up. "Oh, a change? Well, then, Miss Granger, go ahead."

"A Glamour potion is a potion that is designed to change the appearance of the brewer slightly. For example, to cover up bruises."

"Very well done. 10 points to Slytherin. Right. Now, who can give me a brief description of how I would brew A Polyjuice Potion?" Again, Tom and Hermione's hands went up. "Miss Granger again? Go ahead."

"Start of by mixing 10 Newt eyes, 2 Salamander tongues, 5 drops of centaur blood, half a tail of Gillyweed and mix them together. Leave it to simmer for 6 days and then gives 9 stirs anti-clockwise. Leave to simmer for 2 days. Add-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Slughorn stopped her. "I think we've gathered that you know. Try this: How long would it take me to boil Wolfsbane potion?"

"3 weeks."

"How long does An Extensive Hangover cure last?"

"9 hours."

"Who needs blood replenishing potions more than anyone else and why?"

"Vampire feeding volunteers and because their host families need so much of their blood to sustain themselves that the volunteers are near death all the time."

Slughorn was speechless. Then, he started clapping. And then the class joined in and soon Hermione was blushing bright red. "Very very very well done, Miss Granger. 50 points to Slytherin. Now, class, quickly but thoroughly read pages 119 to 122 of your books and then begin brewing A Felix Felices Potion. Miss Granger, can I speak with you outside for a moment?"

"Of course, professor." She said, standing up and walking behind him and out of the room.

"Well, I must say, Miss Granger in all my 18 years of teaching at this school, I have never seen a student quite like you. And I teach Tom Riddle." They both chuckled. "I have this club, it hosts parties, meetings etc and I think you'd be an excellent member for it."

"Who else is in this marvellous club of yours?"

"Tom Riddle, Abraxas Malfoy, all of your female friends, Orion Black, quite a few others."

"Okay, I can join." She said, with a fake tone of reluctance that made him laugh.

That night, Headmaster Dipped announced that there would be a traditional Halloween Ball. A huge applause went through the Hall and Hermione failed to notice that Tom **and** Abraxas were eyeing her like desert.


	7. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!!**

**You're My Past, Present and Future**

**Chapter 6**

_**October 8**__**th**__** 1945**_

The previous 4 days went fine, teachers getting more and more impressed with Hermione with each lesson. Abraxas had been flirting with her like it was his last day on Earth and she only blushed and flirted back. Tom stayed in the background when it came to flirting with her himself but when he noticed the two of them together, he always broke them up. At first Hermione was confused by it but then she realised that Tom was Voldemort by this time and Abraxas was one of his Knights (in the future, He had told her that he only started calling his servants 'Death Eaters' when he discovered that in muggle fairy tales 'Knights' were usually good).

Hermione was in the library on her free just after morning break, studying for her Transfiguration class. Whilst Dumbledore was kind and well respected, he gave a lot of homework. Hermione flipped the page of her book and jotted down a sentence when a bag and book came down onto the table and the seat next to her was pulled out. She turned her head and smiled when she saw Tom.

"Hello, Tom."

"Hello, Hermione. How are you?"

"I'm fine, how are you?"

"Very well. I've been meaning to talk to you."

"About what?" she asked, returning to her notes whilst he leant back in his chair.

"Where are you from?"

"What do you mean? I'm from Germany."

"But you're not German." he noted aloud.

"Oh, no, no, no. Far from it. English, born and bred. Except that I've lived in Germany for the past 7 years."

"Do you know any German?" he asked casually, but with a sharp daring undertone.

"_Oh, shit."_ She thought. "What do you mean?"

"Say something in German." He insisted.

"I'm not a walking talking English to German dictionary, Tom." She snapped, looking back at him.

"Oh, Hermione, I'm not stupid. You aren't from German. You've never lived in Germany."

"What do you want?" she whispered. He leant into her.

"I want to know where you're from and why you're here."

Hermione was flicking through her memory but then she remembered. October 8th. She was supposed to give the letter to him. She searched through her bag and found the letter. She handed it to him.

"Open that on the 17th."

"Why then?"

"Trust me. On the 17th only."

"If I open it before hand?"

"Bad things will happen. Very bad things. But I know you won't. I trust you." she said, returning to her work.

"What's in the letter?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I said it so the letter will say it. You believe writing more than speech."

"How do you know that?"

"I know a lot about you Tom. More than you'd like people to know."

"Like what? Try me."

"Your mother was a Squib and your father was a muggle. You lived in an orphanage. You're 'nickname' is Lord Voldemort. I know what you look like naked." She said in one breath. She blushed after she had said that and he looked a bit annoyed.

"How do you know those things?"

"The letter will explain." He went to open it, demanding answers then and there but Hermione gripped his hands quickly. "Don't. Only on the 17th." She said, putting a hand against his jaw.

He let go of the letter with one hand, quickly put it behind her head and pulled her mouth to his. Despite popular belief and rumours and stories about how amazing he was in bed, Tom Riddle was actually a virgin. And this kiss had his raging. Hermione, who was used to Tom being this way with her and was far from a virgin, slipped her hand down and rested it over his tented trousers. She pulled away from him and smirked.

"I must either be very good at this or I'd say you're a -"

"Shut up." He snapped.

She laughed, not unkindly but he was offended. "Sorry, sorry," she said, "it's just a little ironic."

"What is?"

Hermione realised that she had said too much. "I'll tell you after you've read and believed the letter."

"Can't I open it now?"

"No!" she snapped. "I've told you - only on the 17th. Not until then."

"Fine then." he huffed, leaving her abruptly.

"Tom!" she called after him.

A moment later, he came back. "What?"

"Your bag." She said simply, pointing to it. Tom huffed a little at the embarrassing situation, quickly marched over to the desk, grabbed his bag and book and left. "See you."

-- _**October 14**__**th**__** 1945**_ --

Every so often the Slytherin common room held parties. Loads of alcohol (with a huge store of Hangover Help Potions at the ready for the morning) and had very loud music. It was rock (for the 40's) but was still great.

The girls had donned the shortest skirts possible with the tops that revealed the most neckline, plastered on make-up but still looked good and wore incredibly high shoes. Hermione had toned it down a little. She still wore heels with a short skirt, make-up but wore a less revealing bustier. She and the rest of the girls in their dorm had curled their hair and worn a bit of jewellery to go with it.

Hermione was talking - more like having to shout over the music - to Amaris near the drinks table when Abraxas came over to them. "Ladies." He said a little drunkenly but not too much.

"Hi, Abraxas." They both said, blushing from the regal man in front of them and from the heat and alcohol.

"Hermione, can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Sure." She said, walking with him over to a quiet corner.

She tumbled a little with the excess of alcohol in her system but luckily Abraxas caught her before he fell over. "Hermione, I was hoping to ask you something."

"Sure." She slurred.

"Would you go to the Halloween ball with me?"

"Oh." she said quietly, not disappointed but confused at why he chose her to be his date. "Sure." She said. _"Tom should have asked me first!"_ she thought.

Abraxas smiled down at her, lifted a hand to cup her cheek and leant down to kiss her but she pulled away, feeling odd but strong loyalty to Tom. "I've just met you." she said.

"Of course, I'm sorry."

"It's alright. Honestly. Just...A little slower?"

"Of course." He said. "I'll let you get back to Amaris." He said, kissing her cheek softly.

He left her, smiling and blushing, and only then did she notice Tom looking at her with...What **was** it? Regret? Sadness? Jealousy? Yes, that was it.


	8. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!!**

**You're My Past, Present and Future**

**Chapter 7**

_**October 17**__**th**__** 1945**_

It was first thing in the morning. Tom had been unable to sleep through the night and was desperate to read the letter. It was 7:24am and he woke up from a rough nights sleep. Remembering the date, his headache and sleepiness was gone and he ripped open the letter.

'_Thomas Riddle, this letter is from yourself 53 years in the future. I know that this sounds insane, having read this letter myself just as you are now, but you must believe what I am going to tell you. If I am correct, you will receive this letter on October 8__th__ 1945 and are reading this on October 17__th__ 1945. I am currently writing this letter on May 26__th__ 1998. Anyway, a girl called Hermione Granger arrived 2 weeks ago. I will say only this - trust her._

'_I can not say too much but I will say that she is of great importance to us, in every possible way. The two of us - us and her - are greatly in love and are married. For her, it has already happened, 53 years in the future. But for you - you must wait._

'_Tell no one of this letter nor its contents, not even Hermione, not your Knights. No one must know of what I have just written. Once you have read this letter, burn it._

'_I know you have many questions about this and what is to come for you. On the other sheet is a series of dates and descriptions on what happens on them. Keep that for as long as you can - it will be of great importance in your future. Yourself 53 years in the future, Thomas Marvolo Riddle. May 26__th__ 1998.'_

He couldn't believe it. Hermione had said that it would sound insane and she was right. She was his wife? From 53 years in the future? Impossible.

Then again - it explained her sudden appearance; why she supposedly lived in Germany since she was 11 but doesn't know a single word of German; how she always looked at him, always smiled when he was around. But what about Abraxas? That was a puzzle. Perhaps in the future, Abraxas is her lover? He can't be - he'd be 70. But so was he and they were married.

He dressed quickly but made himself look smart nonetheless, grabbed his books and put them in his bag ready for later (he had 2 frees with Hermione until break) and then went downstairs to the Great Hall.

Not many people were there, since it was so early, but to his great surprise, Hermione was up and ready. Without much confidence but determination, he walked up to her and sat down next to her.

"Hi." He said weakly, feeling...Odd. He couldn't describe it.

"Hi." She said back. "You're up early."

"Couldn't sleep. What about you?"

"Waiting for you. Figured that all the excitement with the letter...Did you read it?"

"Yes, yes, I did."

"And?"

"It's a strange story-"

"I knew it." she groaned under her breath.

"But I believe it nonetheless." She looked at him and smiled. She put her hand under his chin and lightly kissed his lips. Not waiting for a response, she pulled away and resumed eating her breakfast. "How are we? In the future."

She smiled at him over her tea cup. "We're happy. Well, I'm happy, I don't know about you. But...I'm happy."

He smiled back at her. "How long have we been married?"

"About...9 months. But 6 months doesn't count."

"Why not?"

"I was dead." she said simply, as if people died and then came back everyday.

"Right." He said simply, making her laugh. "What?"

"You're so different. But that doesn't matter. I still love you."

"You love me?"

"Of course I do. You're my husband. Technically anyway." They were silent for a few moments. "How's Alaana?"

"What?" Tom looked up from his plate. He was shocked that she even knew about her.

"Your girlfriend. How is she?"

"Fine."

"Has she told you she loves you yet?"

"Um, no. Why?"

"She will. Anytime soon." She sipped her tea. "Why are you even going out with her?"

"I was going to shag her but then you came along."

"Sorry if I inconvenienced your shagging schedule. Oh, wait, you're a lowly virgin."

"Shut up about that. And I didn't mean the shag comment like that."

"Okay then."

"Can you answer me something?"

"Sure."

"Are you a...I mean, do we...?"

She smiled. "No, I'm not a virgin and yes, we do."

"We do?"

"Yeah. Quite often actually. Sometimes 4 times a day."

He blushed at the details. "Do we really?"

"Yeah. There are days when I can't stand up."

"Okay, stop."

"Sorry. I'm just used to you harassing me with loads of dirty details about how exactly you're going to f-"

"Tom!" called a feminine voice.

Both of them looked over to where the voice came from and saw one of the geekiest girls possible. She wore a uniform that mirrored what Dumbledore tried to give Hermione at the start of October. But worse. Her hair was sleek but pulled back into a bun that made her look like a nun. She wore no make-up and had a huge clumpy bag over a shoulder that was swinging as she ran over to them.

"Alaana?" Hermione whispered to Tom who grimaced and nodded. "She doesn't look like she did when I saw her in your Pensieve."

"Tom!" Alaana arrived at them, trying to catch her breath. "I've been looking for you everywhere. Um, can I talk to you?"

"You're talking to me now."

"I mean in private?"

Tom looked to Hermione who nodded. "Hi, I'm Hermione."

"Alaana Pedder." She offered her badly manicured hand and when she took Hermione's offered hand into hers, she shook it madly. "You look great."

"Thanks. I love your bag. Where'd you get it?"

"It was my dad's for work."

"Vintage. It's great."

"Thanks. Tom, can I talk to you?"

"Sure." He said, standing up.

"That's the ugliest effing bag I've ever seen." She whispered to him as she walked off. He heard her and smiled.

--

Tom came back 30 minutes later when everyone was down for breakfast. He slumped into his space next to Hermione and put his head in his hands.

"She told you, didn't she?" Hermione asked as she swallowed a bit of banana.

"Yes, she did." He snapped, swigging from her tea and then grimaced at how much sugar and milk she'd put in.

"Don't take it out on me!" she hissed.

He sighed. "I'm sorry. You're right." He said, patting her hand.

She smiled and then put her hand on his knee under the table. He looked down at it like it was alien and she smirked back at him. He lifted his gaze, adjusted to the feel of her hand on his knee but then jumped when her hand slid over his crotch.

"Tom, are you alright?" Amaris asked, seeing his flustered face and shaking hands.

"I'm fine." he snapped.

"First lesson begins in 5 minutes!" Dumbledore's voice boomed through the hall.

Everyone began scurrying and clambering for their bags and belongings and then ran from the hall.

"Can you answer me some things if we go back to my room?"

"Your room?" she asked.

"Head students get their own chambers." He answered simply.

"Sure." She said.

The two of them left the hall, not noticing the piercing blue eyes that were glaring at them.


	9. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!!**

**You're My Past, Present and Future**

**Chapter 8**

_**October 17**__**th**__** 1945**_

Tom's chambers were huge and glamorous. They resembled the Slytherin common room but had something...More. Hermione put her bag down next to the sofa and sat down on the comfy leather. Tom chucked his own bag onto a table that overflowed with work and sat down next to her. She scooted closer to him to make their hips touch. He shifted uncomfortably.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Yeah." He said.

"Do you mind if I sit here?"

"No, no, of course not."

"So, what did you want to ask me?" she asked, gently tracing circles on his arm with her fingertips.

"Um, Hermione?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you just...Stop?" he asked.

She stopped touching him like he was diseased. "Oh."

"Hermione, I'm sorry but I can't..."

"Right." She said. "I'd best go then." she said, trying to keep the hurt from her voice but failed.

"Hermione. Hermione!" Tom called after her. Just as she was about to get out of the chamber, he stood in front of her and held his arms out wide. "Hermione, I'm sorry. I really am. I was just...I've just found out that I have a **wife**! And then you start coming onto me so strong...I was just a little uncomfortable."

"It's fine." she said moodily.

"Are you okay?" he asked her, hugging her to his chest.

"Yeah. Just 'time of the month'."

"Too much information." He groaned.

"Sorry." they both shared a little laugh and then smiled, all previous annoyance and upset gone. "So, what did you want to ask me?"

He smiled into her hair and they walked back to the sofa. Tom sat in the middle, Hermione lying across the sofa with her legs propped up into Tom's lap.

"What do you know?"

"Everything."

"About me, I mean."

"Yes, everything."

"Um...There are 1,000 questions I could ask."

Hermione laughed. "Why don't you start from the beginning? A nice simple question."

"Okay...How old are you?"

"18."

"18?"

"Yup. I know I only look 17 but I'm older than that."

"But surely 6 months doesn't count because you were..."

"Dead." She finished for him.

"What was it like?"

"What?"

"Death. Dying. What was it like?"

"I don't like talking about that." She said seriously.

"Sorry. Um...How'd you get here?"

"You sent me back to 'protect me'. I was...Annoyed at you. Looking back I regret it. The last thing I said to you was 'I can't look at you'."

"Why'd you say that?"

"I was annoyed. I was hurt. I thought that you were sending me away to keep out of your way for you to do something horrible."

"Is that what I'm like? Someone who'd send you away so I can...Cheat on you?"

"I don't know. I don't think you would. I mean, just after I was resurrected, we had a fight. You stormed into your office and then the Death Eater broom - everyone gets a ride," she explained when Tom looked confused, "comes into your office and practically shouts 'shag me' and you just said no."

"Am I a good man?"

"As good as the Dark Lord can be, I suppose. I mean; you're still cold and harsh on your followers but when you're with me...You're a different person. You're so kind and gentle. Especially after the abortion."

"Abortion?"

"Yeah. About a week before I arrived, in 1998, I was kidnapped by the Light side and forced into having an abortion. When I got back, I was half expecting you to just say something like 'it's over, get over it'. But you didn't. You wouldn't let me leave the bed, brought me food, let me read, we would shag." He flushed. "You still can't over that?"

"You just bring it up so casually. It amazes me how easy going you are." She gave him a pointed look and said, 'Oh?' and he quickly started going on about how he meant that she just talked about sex casually.

"It's alright. I was a lot worse before you took me for the first time."

"I took you?"

"Yeah. That's why in the library on the day I gave you the letter, I said it was ironic. I mean; in the year 1997, you took my virginity. But in the year 1945 I take yours. But you took mine, etc."

"How did I..."

"Dirty little boy!" she cried, smacking him in the arm lightly.

"I was just curious."

"How about I show you instead?" she asked, quickly straddling him.

Tom's breaths came out in pants as Hermione ran her hands up and down his torso agonisingly slowly. As she was about to unbuckle his trousers, he stopped her abruptly.

"No."

"What?"

"This isn't how it happens."

"What?"

"With the letter came a date sheet. 'We' don't start like this. Not now."

"When do we start then?"

"You'll know when it happens." He answered simply, pushing her back against the sofa and kissed her softly.

--

It was after dinner in the Slytherin common room. The Knights (Tom, Abraxas, Orion and a few others) were there with the girls. Hermione, new to the whole situation, found it a little awkward that they (the Knights) and the girls (Amaris, Lib, Celia and Katie) all seemed to be completely casual they were with each.

On that particular night, Amaris was sitting on the couch with Orion sitting on the between her legs as she stroked his hair as they talked. Lib was sitting in Snape's lap making out, with his hand not-so-subtly up her shirt, Celia was casually making out with Yaxley and Katie was sitting next to - but not doing anything with - Tom. Hermione had come in late and the only place for her to sit would be on Abraxas' lap or the floor. To her surprise, she chose the floor between his legs.

5 minutes after she'd sat down, Abraxas had started to massage her shoulders. She was tense at first but then as he actually started to loosen her muscles and relax her, she, obviously, relaxed under his touch.

"Hermione?" he whispered in her ear as he leant down next to her ear.

"Hmmm?" she asked.

"I'd like to ask you to court with me."

"What?" she asked, not quite understanding the 40's lingo.

"Abraxas is asking you out." Amaris summarised from her ear wigging session.

"What?" everyone shot up and listened at that. Orion, Lib, Celia, Katie, Yaxley, Snape and Abraxas were waiting to hear her answer, Amaris wasn't really listening because she was too busy twirling Orion's hair in her fingers and Tom was desperately praying to everything magical that Hermione would deny him.

"Um...Okay. Yes." She answered firmly, turning her head to look at him. They kissed gently and a little awkwardly, with applause from everyone, but it didn't stop them. Well, it stopped Hermione a little, along with Tom's betrayed look.


	10. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!!**

**You're My Past, Present and Future**

**A/N: I'm updating today because I'm not in the country (again) tomorrow! Enjoy...**

**Chapter 9**

_**October 22**__**nd**__** 1945**_

The party was in full swing when Hermione and Amaris got down from their dorms in their party clothes. Hermione was dressed, to everyone's surprise, like a complete slut. She knew she shouldn't have but she'd read the list of dates and that was the night that she and Tom finally made love for the first time. She was in a tight black leather pencil skirt with an equally tight, black and leathery bustier. Her curls were in a messy ponytail and she had a light layer of make-up on. Amaris was equally on the slut side but a little less ferocious.

Hermione scanned the room for Tom and forced a smile when Abraxas spotted her scanning the room and walked over to her. She gave him a 'hi' and put her arm around his waist and he did the same for her shoulders.

"Hello, my dear." He purred in his usual silk voice. "I've been looking for you. You look...Ravishing."

"Thank you." she said, blushing.

"Can I get you a drink?"

"Sure."

He kissed her lips lightly and left her alone. She scanned the room again and saw a hurt Tom. He pushed past her to walk up to the dormitories and she went after him, calling his name desperately.

"Tom! Tom, I can explain!"

"I understand."

"No, Tom, you don't." she said, grabbing his arm and spinning him around.

"No, I really get it. I'm going out with Alaana so you decided to get even. I get it."

"Tom, please, let me explain."

"Go on, then." he snarled, putting his hands in his pockets and awaiting an explanation.

"In here." She said, taking his arm and pulling him inside the girls' dormitory.

"Why so much secrecy?" he asked as she locked the door and silenced the room.

"Because I need to explain something complicated to you and..."

"And?"

"And tonight's the night we make love."

"How do you know that?" he demanded.

"I read the letter and list."

"Hermione!" he cried, putting his hands in his hair.

"I know I shouldn't have but it doesn't matter. In the future you knew I read the letter anyway."

"And how's that?"

"Because I'm telling you that I did now and in 53 years, you still remember but gave me the letter and list regardless." She explained.

"Okay, that I understand. What I don't understand is about you and Abraxas."

"Right. 53 years in the future, I'm married to you. But I also have feeling for Lucius Malfoy."

"Malfoy? Feelings?"

"Not love. It's not love. It's...Lust. Desire. He was the second man I've ever had."

"Second?"

"You and he 'shared' me once in a _ménage a trois_."

"A what?" Tom asked, completely clueless.

"A threesome." She said simply. He blushed. "Anyway, the reason I'm dating Abraxas is simply because of Lucius. He looks so much like him, it's painful for me to look at him and not see his son. I know that's creepy and wrong but I can't help it!" she cried, throwing her arms about.

He walked over to her and simply kissed her. "It's alright. I'm still dating Alaana after all."

"Enough talk of complicated things. Let's be together."

"Hermione-"

"Not together as in 'a couple', together as in 'make love'." He blushed again and led her over to the bed. She roped her arms around his neck and he put his around her waist and their lips met. Within a minute, her bustier was on the floor and his shirt joined it. She pushed him back onto the covers of her bed and kissed down his chest. He groaned as she started to grind herself against him. As he started to fiddle with the zipper on her skirt, she pulled away from him.

"No. Don't." she said, getting up from the bed. He was about to sit up and ask 'what the hell are you doing' but then she unzipped her skirt and let it fall to the floor. She wore no underwear. Tom moaned even deeper than he ever had in his life and threw his head back onto the pillow. She chuckled at him. He looked up.

"What?"

"Nothing." She said, taking her bra off and walking back over to the bed, proud of her nakedness.

She straddled him again and he put his hands on her hips. They smiled at each for a moment or two before she unbuttoned and pulled the zip of his trousers down. "Up." She commanded. He raised his hips as best as he could with her on top of him and she slid his trousers down to his ankles, pulled them off and tossed them onto the floor. She looked at his tented and strained underwear and gave a wicked smile.

"What?" he asked, leaning up on his elbows.

"Lie down." She ordered and he obeyed. She hooked her thumbs under the waistband of his boxers and pulled them off. He looked at her questioningly and then cried out when she swallowed him abruptly.

"Oh, Merlin!" he shouted.

"Shhh." She whispered, letting him go in favour of putting her hand around him. "You've got to be quiet."

"You silenced the room." He reminded her, trying to keep his voice in control as she started jacking him up and down slowly.

"It's more fun if you have to be quiet." She said simply, letting go of him and straddling him again. "You ready?"

"I've been ready for this since I saw you." he answered simply.

And she took him inside her. He threw his head back and moaned loudly whilst she just looked at him, smiling. He was so young. "If you think this impresses you, I've got a lot to teach you." she said, starting to move slowly.

He growled out of frustration, grabbed her hips and tried to pump into her roughly and quickly but she grabbed his hands and squeezed them. "No. Don't."

"I need you." he hoarsely hissed.

"It's not a race, love." She chided, moving his hands to her breasts. She squeezed his hands and moaned lightly.

"Oh, Merlin, you're gorgeous." He rasped under her.

"And you're mine." She said possessively. He smiled at her and promised her the same.


	11. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!!**

**You're My Past, Present and Future**

**Chapter 10**

_**October 23**__**rd**__** 1945**_

Hermione awoke with in a restricting blanket and her head lay on a hard pillow with a drum under it. She groaned as a neck ache started to come on and tried to bury her cold nose into the pillow but she couldn't. The pillow jumped and so did she. She shot up and the blanket that she discovered to be a pair of arms tightened around her.

"Wha..." she groaned, trying to pull the arms from around her waist.

"Mione?" a boy groaned. "What's wrong?"

She looked over her shoulder and almost screamed when she saw Tom. The only thing that was keeping her from doing so was that Amaris, Celia, Lib and Katie were asleep. "What are you doing here?" she whispered to him.

"I thought you'd be happy to see me." he said with a little hurt present in his voice.

"Yes, I am - I am immensely happy to have you here - but you're supposed to be going out with Alaana and I'm supposed to be dating Abraxas. We can't be seen in bed together." She murmured, putting his robe on and walking over to her wardrobe and pulling out clean clothes.

"Why not?" he asked, sitting up in bed and resting his elbows on his knees.

"Shhh!" she hissed, pointing to the asleep girls.

"They won't say anything." Tom assured her.

"Oh, and why not?"

"Because I'm their Lord. Remember, I'm still Lord Voldemort as well as Tom." He said, getting out of bed and walking over to her. He put his arms around her but she shoved him away.

"Just get dressed and go." She said, putting her head in her hands.

"You're regretting it."

"Of course I'm not. I just feel guilty."

"You've been dating Abraxas a week." He said, pulling on his underwear and then trousers.

"And **already** I've cheated on him. What does that say about me?"

"Well, I don't think it counts-"

"The guilty party never does."

"You're married to me. You're going out with him. Doesn't that mean that you're, technically, cheating on me?"

"Don't you dare try to make me the bad guy here, Tom, don't you dare!" she snarled, pulling her bra on. In her rage she couldn't do it up and then turned around. "Do me up." she said, giving him no choice. Tom sighed, paused in putting on his shirt and then fastened her bra. "I don't regret it. I just don't feel...Right...Around you right now."

"Is that a compliment?" he asked, sliding his hands up and down her sides.

"No, not really." She said, sighing through her nose and flicking her bangs out of her eyes. They dressed in silence and Tom left without a goodbye. As Hermione was brushing her hair, Amaris shot up in bed.

"Okay, what was that about?!" she screeched, waking everyone else.

"What do you mean?"

"You slept with Tom Riddle, I know it!"

"I didn't sleep with him!" she screamed back.

"You slept with Tom Riddle?" Lib asked in awe.

"NO!" she screamed, getting increasingly frustrated as the moments passed.

"Oh, so you two just lay together in your bed naked all night and nothing happened?" Amaris asked. "What about Abraxas?"

"I know!" Hermione screamed, putting her head in her hands and beginning to weep. "I mean, how's it going to be for him knowing that Tom tried it on with me?"

"He...What?"

"Yeah." Hermione felt incredibly guilty for doing this but it was necessary. "Tom had too much to drink last night, I wasn't feeling too hot so I came up here to lie down for a bit and he followed me. He closed and locked the door behind him and tried it on with me." all the girls immediately rushed over to her and hugged her.

--

They all got dressed, gathered their belongings, books and then went down to the Hall. Hermione was constantly twirling her hair in her fingers, trying to distract herself from the thoughts about Tom or Abraxas. When the girls reached the Hall, most people were already there and the noise was quite loud.

"Can't I please just skip breakfast?" Hermione begged to Amaris for the 1000th time since leaving the common room.

"No." she snapped, taking the older girl's arm and pulling her to the table.

The people around their little group moved for them to sit down. Hermione was in between Tom and Abraxas - as usual - Amaris was opposite Tom and glaring at him and the girls chose a Knight each.

"Hello, girls." Tom said. Amaris, Celia, Katie and Lib just glared at him. Hermione was just stirring milk into her tea, Abraxas put his hand on her knee and leant into her ear.

"You disappeared last night." He stated.

"Yeah, I went to lie down. I didn't feel so good."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." He said, kissing her lips lightly. He missed her flinch. "How do you feel today?"

"Hmmm, alright. Not parades and hot chocolate but, alright." She shrugged. Hooting came from the ceiling and 100's of owls started to sweep into the room. A minute or so later, they were gone and everyone, except Hermione, was opening letters and packages.

"How come you never get mail, Mi?" Celia asked after swallowing her bite of toast as she opened a letter from a French ex-boyfriend she'd told Hermione about.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, surely your parents would like to know what you're doing, if you've made friends etc."

"They can't write to me. War safety issues." She explained, putting on a sad face and looked down.

"I'm so sorry." Lib said absently, reading a letter from her older brother.

"It's alright. We never really got on, anyway."

"Why not?"

She didn't answer, just looked at Abraxas. He was paler than usual, his hands shaking and even a tear in his eye. "Abraxas?" she whispered to him, putting a calming hand on his.

He took a deep breath. "It's my father. He's in St Mungos with Dragon Pox." He whispered to her, letting her read the letter.

Hermione's mind was running a minute mile. Dragon Pox? His father? The disease might be hereditary. Lucius might get it.

"Is it serious?"

"The Healers say he's quite far gone. He only has a few weeks to live."

"You need to be with him."

"I have to stay at school." He said firmly but desperately wanted to be near his father.

"Abraxas, he's your father. You need to be with him in his...You need to be with him." He just nodded. "Come on. We'll go talk to Dippet, explain everything and he'll let you go." She said, standing up, taking his hands and pulling him with her. She led him out of the Hall and up to the Headmaster's office.


	12. Chapter 11

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!!**

**You're My Past, Present and Future**

**Chapter 11**

_**October 31**__**st**__** 1945**_

It was the night of the ball and everyone was bustling around. The men were downstairs, waiting for their dates and the girls were upstairs, running around and trying to get themselves ready as soon as humanly possible.

"Where's my lip gloss?!" shrieked Katie, throwing the contents of her trunk out of it and looking intently. "Which of you took it?!"

"None of us, Katie." Lib said, dabbing blusher around her neck and revealed chest. "Who's taken my mascara?"

"One sec, Lib." Hermione said, topping up on said make-up.

"Hurry up. We're already 10 minutes late. The boys will think we've blown them off."

Hermione just laughed. She was going with Abraxas (who was coming back just for the ball and then leaving again), Amaris was with Orion, Katie was with Snape, Celia with Yaxley and Lib with a 6th year called Ian Heartely. Tom had to go with the Head Girl to all school functions, which meant that Hermione finally got to meet the bitch.

5 minutes later and after much kicking and screaming and pouting, the girls left the common room and went down to the Great Hall. The foyer was crammed with people waiting for their dates and teachers were shouting at everyone to go inside the Hall when they were with their partners. The girls hid behind a pillar at the top of the stairs and looked around.

"There they are!" Celia whispered, pointing to the group of boys that were talking amongst themselves. Everyone looked over to the group of boys that were their dates. Abraxas looked a little tired and stressed but happy to be there nonetheless. Tom was looking handsome and resembled the green eyed jealousy monster at the fact that Hermione was going with Abraxas. Orion was sleek and sexy and, to Hermione's surprise, so were Yaxley, Snape and Ian Heartely whom was looking incredibly uncomfortable and a little scared to be in the circle of the 7th years.

"Everyone ready?" Amaris whispered as they hid fully behind the column again.

"Ready." They said.

"Then what are we waiting for?"

The 5 of them came out from behind the pillar and stood at the top of the stairs. Tom, who was facing their way in the circle, stopped abruptly in the middle of a word and the rest of them turned to look at the blushing girls.

Hermione was wearing a deep purple bustier with a black flowing skirt. Normally that would look strange but she pulled it off magnificently. Amaris was wearing a pale blue skin tight dress; Celia had a cream knee-length with a single wide strap; Katie was dressed in a green silk floor length with a silver stripe down her left side and Lib was dressed in a black and white Chinese style dress.

They began to descend to the bottom of the stairs and the boys flagged to their dates. The girls stood on the first step. In unison, the boys picked up their dates hands and kissed the back of it. All except Tom. He looked at Hermione sadly. She offered him a small smile.

"You look beautiful." Abraxas whispered to Hermione, keeping her hand in his, helping her down off the stair and putting his free hand on the small of her back and whispering in her ear, like he was telling her a secret. She blushed.

"Thank you." Abraxas let go of her hand and conjured a large white rose head from nowhere. She gasped and took it. "It's beautiful." She said, smelling its sweet petals. He slipped it out of her grip and fastened it to her dress with a small but strong Sticking Charm.

"Shall we?" he asked, offering her his arm. She smiled, slipped her arm through his and they walked into the transformed hall.

It was dark but elegant. Thousands of candles hovered in the air, lighting the room dimly. Dozens of tables were lined with black cloths and had a bouquet of orange flowers in the middle. Very elegant all in all.

"Who decorated?" Hermione asked as they approached a free table and sat down.

"The Head students." He said simply, putting his arms across the rim of the table, leaning back and allowing her to scooch close to him.

"Tom did this?"

"Yes. It may not look it but he does have taste."

"What about the Head Girl?"

"She helped as well. Though, her taste is not quite so advanced. Tom told me that she wanted to have a colour scheme of orange, red and black."

"Red?" she asked, disgusted by those colour choices.

"She's a Gryffindor." He said simply.

"Ahh, so when can I have the honour of chatting with the infamous Head Girl? And giving her a few pointers on colour sense?"

Abraxas chuckled. "She and Tom share the first dance, opening the ball and then you can 'talk' to her after that." He said.

"Can't wait." She said, leaning into Abraxas. He looked at her and gave her a small kiss. A small one became a bigger one and then it gradually escalated to a full on ferocious make-out session.

"Ooh, isn't that sweet?" Orion's voice teased.

Hermione smirked, pulling out of the kiss and looking at a grinning Orion. His arm was draped over Amaris' shoulders and had a drink in both hands, as did Amaris. They came over and sat beside Hermione and Abraxas. Orion handed Hermione a drink and Amaris passes another to Abraxas.

"When does the dance start?" Hermione asked.

As if one cue; the lights dimmed, music started and the doors opened. Headmaster Dippet's voice called out, "And now, to begin the ball with the first dance, our Head students; Thomas Riddle and Marion Harper."

Applause went through the hall as Tom led Marion through the two lines of students and onto the dance floor. Hermione shot up from her seat just in time to see Tom go past. He was miserable. Marion looked ecstatic, purely because she got to go to the dance with Tom. Well, she wasn't doing 'other' things with Tom, now was she? That was Hermione's pleasure alone. Tom's eyes caught Hermione's and they shared a small smile. All was forgiven in that tiny moment.

Tom led Marion to the centre of the dance floor and took her waist, not hiding the look of disgust at having to touch her. The conductor stood at his podium and gave 4 little taps with his baton and then the music began. Tom wasn't really trying but he looked fabulous anyway. Marion was looking a little annoyed at Tom's lack of effort but still kept a smile on her face, just for appearances.

A hand came onto the small of her back and she looked over her shoulder to see Abraxas smiling at her. "Dance, love?"

"Sure." She said.

She took his arm and managed to get themselves onto the dance floor. He put his hand on her waist and held her hand that wasn't on his shoulder. Their steps were simple but elegant. After a moment, the music gave a hitch and he lifted her up. She laughed quietly and gave him a smile. Forget Lucius, she was falling love with Abraxas.

--

At 10 o'clock, all under 5th years were kicked out of the dance. At 11, all none 7th years had to leave, making the Hall so much quieter and spacious. Abraxas and Hermione were on the dance floor, dancing slowly. Her arms were around his neck and she was listening to his heartbeat. His arms were loosely wrapped around her waist and he rested his chin on the top of her head. She fitted in his arms so perfectly. _They_ were perfect together. But she loved another.

"Hermione?" he whispered in her ear, sending shivers down her spine.

"Yeah?" she replied quietly, her eyes closed.

"Do you want to go somewhere private?"

"Like where?"

"What would you say if I had, hypothetically, set up a small blanket near the lake with a bottle of champagne, even a few candles?"

"_Cheesy but sweet."_ She thought. She lifted her head off his chest and looked him in the eye. "I would, hypothetically, tell you to take me out there immediately and, hypothetically, give me a glass of champagne and if I'm hypothetically in the mood, ravage me senseless."

Abraxas chuckled. "Perfect. Because that's just what I plan to do."

She smiled at him and let him lead her outside, not noticing Tom's angered and upset look.


	13. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!!**

**You're My Past, Present and Future**

**I felt like randomly updating because I've finished this story and have over 10 chapters for the next one. So, if I start updating randomly, it's alright, don't worry.**

**Chapter 12**

_**November 2**__**nd**__** 1945**_

Hermione and Abraxas had been inseparable since the Halloween Ball, since it had been the first of many times they had made love. 3 days later, they were sitting in Transfiguration class, Dumbledore boring them all about how to turn a quill into a singing and dancing sofa. Many people were confused as to why they would ever want to have such an item but Dumbledore was Dumbledore and he wasn't easily stopped. The end of the lesson came around after what felt like days of torture.

"Remember! I want that essay of transmogrification in on Thursday!" Abraxas came out from the end of the bench, helped Hermione down and then they were about to leave the room when Dumbledore called, "Miss Granger, stay behind for a moment please. I'd like a word with you." his tone left no room for argument, even for a Slytherin.

"Of course, Professor." She turned to Abraxas. "I'll be there in a minute, love."

"I'll wait for you outside." he said, kissing her lips lightly.

Hermione walked to Dumbledore's desk whilst the rest of the class filed out of the room, Tom sparing her a glance before leaving for lunch. "Professor?"

"I'll get straight to the point, Miss Granger - I don't like how much time you're spending with the Slytherins. Especially Tom Riddle. Mr Malfoy I don't mind as much but I am a little weary as to why you are in Riddle's company so much."

"He's my husband." She said simply.

"And yet you are with courting Malfoy."

"He's 'courting' Alaana Pedder. We've agreed that for appearances sake, we shouldn't be courting each other. It might arouse suspicion."

"Oh? And how exactly would it arouse suspicion, Miss Granger?"

"Professor, you may have taught here for however many years and however many years to come but you fail to notice the obvious. I arrived a month ago. If Tom immediately dropped Alaana for myself after knowing me for such short a time, it would arouse suspicion in the student body. Plus, in the future, Tom told me that he was still dating her when I arrived. And that would be-"

"Changing history, yes, I know, Miss Granger. I understand that. But I don't want you in the company of Riddle any longer than necessary. He's bad news."

"Oh? And how would you know that?" she cheeked.

"Miss Granger! I have seen the kind of girls that Riddle dates. I have seen them before he dated them and after he dated them. They are now just a shadow of what they once were. You are far too valuable to be lost to him."

"I'm already gone. I love him."

"Really? Well, at the Halloween Ball, I heard words of love exchanged between you and Mr Malfoy."

"I **can** love 2 men at once. I do so in the future and I can do so here."

"Abraxas is alive in your time?"

"No. He died when his grandchild was 9, of Dragon Pox."

"Abraxas' father is currently suffering from that."

"Yes. The disease may be hereditary." She said, growing bored of the conversation, and was quite hungry. "Is that all? I'm quite hungry."

Dumbledore glared at her and stood up from behind his desk. He walked around to the front of the desk and challenged Hermione's gaze.

"Know this, Hermione; Tom Riddle is trouble. If I see you near him at breaks, lunch, dinner or any other time apart from lesson, I will-"

"Send a note home to my parents?" she cheeked.

"I have contacts in the Ministry of Magic. I have informed them of your case and they are working on a-"

"I have a Time Turner." She said simply. "And I can use it any way I want. Just believe this - if I want to leave, I can. But I'm not going to. I'm finishing my education and until then, you'll just have to put up with me."

"And what makes you think I won't just hand you over to the Ministry for interrogation and examination?"

"Oh, you won't. Because I have information on the future. I can help you win The War. You want me under your thumb and in your eye because you know that if the Ministry has me, you can't control me. And you hate not being able to control everything and everyone. You won't kick me out because you know that I'm very valuable to your cause. That's why." She said, turning and leaving the room.

"What was that about?" Abraxas asked, slipping his arm around her waist.

"Nothing. Come on, I'm starving."

_**-- May 29**__**th**__** 1998 --**_

It had been 4 days since Lucius had seen Hermione, and he was missing her. He also hadn't seen His Lord and that was concerning him a little as well. On that particular day, he decided to go and see Hermione. He knocked on their door and waited a minute or so before the door opened.

Tom was sitting in his armchair by the fire, a large glass of brandy in his hand. He looked very depressed, hung-over and unshaven. Lucius approached him hesitantly and Tom turned to look at him.

"What is it, Lucius?" he rasped.

"Is everything alright, milord?"

"Of course, of course. Why wouldn't it be?" he said, misery and contempt filling his voice.

"None of your followers have seen you in days. You haven't left the room, you are drinking in excess and...Where's Hermione?"

Tom's eyes saddened at the mention of his wife. "She's safe now. Nothing can hurt her there."

A shudder went down Lucius' spine. "Where is she?"

"Top secret, Lucius."

"Milord. Please, where is Hermione?"

"She's safe. Surely that matters most." He snapped.

"Of course it does, milord, but **where** is she?"

"I've had enough of your questions, Lucius. Leave." He said, pinching the bridge of his nose and waving his servant away with his hand.

"Milord-"

"Don't disobey me, Lucius. Get out before I throw you out."

Lucius said nothing else. He got up and walked to the door, which opened by itself again. Just as he was about to leave, he turned and spoke. "I don't know where you sent Hermione, milord, but would she want you to be like this?"

His question went unanswered as the door slammed on his face. Lucius gave a dignified huff and then left. He walked along corridors and stopped outside his destination.

"Father! I'd like to speak with you."


	14. Chapter 13

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!!**

**You're My Past, Present and Future**

**Chapter 13**

_**May 29**__**th**__** 1998**_

Lucius paced his father's room, telling his father of his concern for Hermione. Abraxas was supposed to have died from Dragon Pox. The truth is, when he was in his final year at Hogwarts, he heard Hermione talking with Tom about his future. He was weary about this and when he left Hogwarts, he hired dozens of healers to find a cure for the disease. Spending hundreds of thousands of Galleons and many years waiting for them to succeed, Abraxas was finally inoculated with the cure. When it turned out to be successful, he had Lucius inoculated. Whilst he was cold and strict to his son, he really did care for him and wanted the best for his son.

He was laid back on his sofa listening, bored, to Lucius. He had to tell him now that Hermione had gone missing. When he found out a few months previous that Tom had married Hermione, Abraxas was furious. No one had told him that Hermione was alive and well.

"Father?" Abraxas gave no reply, just lost in his thoughts of his lost love. "Father, are you even listening?"

"What? Did you say something?"

Lucius gave a frustrated growl. "Father, I was just telling you that-"

"Yes, yes, I know. Your precious little Hermione has gone missing, Voldemort is incredibly depressed and you think that He has something to do with it."

"How do you know that when you weren't even listening?"

"Lucius, as ridiculous as it sounds, I trust Voldemort."

"Why?"

"He gave me a Regeneration Potion to make me look like my teenage self."

"Father, he's offered myself one."

"And you turned it down?"

"Not yet." He said, stopping pacing and running his hands over his face. He sighed. "What does that have to do with anything?"

Abraxas chuckled, sat up and pointed to the armchair opposite his. "Sit." Lucius hesitated. "Sit down!" Lucius complied, propping his cane against the arm of the chair. "Lucius, when would you say the first time I met or even heard of your darling Hermione was?"

"The first time I told you in 1997."

"Wrong."

"But-"

"The first time I saw Hermione - Yes, I've seen her - was on October 3rd 1945."

Lucius couldn't say something. "No, that's not possible."

"Lucius, have you ever heard of time travel?"

"Of course, I have."

Abraxas paused. "Hermione's gone back in time to October 2nd 1945. She's been gone for 3 days and has gone back to Voldemort's school days for protection from The War."

"Why?"

"Voldemort sent her back for protection." He repeated.

"When will she back?"

"I don't know. She stays there until July 1946. She left during the night, leaving me only a note to say goodbye and telling me she loved me."

"She loved you?"

"Oh, yes. We courted throughout the entire school year."

"But she and Vol-"

Abraxas nodded sadly. "She and Voldemort had an affair lasting all through the year."

"And you never noticed?"

"I did notice. I just chose to ignore it. I was in love with her. I still am."

"But mother-"

"I did my duty for my family."

"Is that all it was? A duty?"

"What answer do you want to that question? Do you want me to say that I loved your mother? Do you want me to say she was the love of my life? I can't say those things, Lucius. I was in love with Hermione all through my marriage."

"But when-"

"That's all, Lucius." He said tiredly, his heart weighing heavily as he thought of his love. Lucius huffed again and left.

_**-- November 3**__**rd**__** 1945 --**_

Hermione and Tom lay in bed together. He was leaning against the headboard and she was sitting between his legs, her back against his stomach. She rested her hands on his knees and was scrunching the sheets as he massaged her back and shoulders.

"Tell me about how we met." He said.

She smiled at the sheets and dipped her head. "The first time we saw each other in my 5th year. We were at the Department of Mysteries. You lured Harry Potter there and when your plan didn't go exactly as you'd hoped, you ended up duelling. As you were talking down to Harry, who was quite weak by that time, myself, Ron, Ginny, Luna and Neville ran into the room and saw you. You looked at us briefly but then did a double take as you saw me."

"What about properly meeting?"

She smiled at him, took his hands off her shoulders, leant back and hugged his arms around her waist. "It was my 17th birthday, September 19th 1997. In my dream, you transported me to the Quidditch Pitch."

"And?"

"Assaulted me." she said casually. "From then, you kidnapped me, almost raped me, killed my friends, gave my loads of scars and then married me."

"Wow. But why'd I give you scars?"

"You said you wanted to mark me. Make me yours."

"Didn't I do that already?" he asked, rolling them over and keeping her under him, back to stomach. He kissed her neck and she giggled.

"Yes, you did. Loads of times. Once with another man."

"Tell me about him."

"Who, Lucius?"

"Yeah. I want to know."

"You sure?"

"Absolutely. I want to know my competition."

"He's not competition if he's not even born yet." She laughed, his hands running down her sides. She shivered.

"Where'd you meet him first?"

"Do you love me?"

"Of course I do."

"What kind of blood do you think I am?"

"I don't care." He said, muffled against her neck.

"I'm a mudblood." She said, regretting admitting the words as they left her mouth.

"And I do not care." He said into her ear.

"Really?"

"Promise, babe."

She smiled and managed to turn herself over. "Lucius...What can I say? He was good looking, muscled but not too much, sweet and kind yet hard and cruel - perfect match - and...I think he loved me."

"Do you love him?" Tom asked, almost not wanting an answer.

"I don't know. I mean, I have desire, lust and want for him but...I don't know if I'd say 'love'." she said, shaking her head a little.

"What about Abraxas?"

"That's even more complicated. I told you - the only reason I started dating him was because of how much he looks like Lucius. Does that make me sick and twisted?"

"Course it doesn't."

"Yes, it does, you just won't admit it."

"Sweetheart, you're my wife. I couldn't care less about what makes you 'sick and twisted'. You're mine and I'm yours. That's all that matters."

"I'm never letting you go, Tom Riddle. You're my past, present and future."


	15. Chapter 14

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!!**

**You're My Past, Present and Future**

**_A/N: Right, guys ans gals, we seem to be getting a bit confused - the story is not over!! I used the title as the last line for the previous chapter because I thought it fitted nicely! That's it! The story continues..!_**

**Chapter 14**

**_November 13th 1945_**

Hermione was scanning the library shelves for books on Time Travel. She knew she had the Time Turner but it was for pure interest and due to her constant thirst for knowledge that she found herself in there. Walking to the 'T' section, she scanned the shelves and ran her fingers along the spines of her most favourite things in the world. Besides Tom. Maybe even Abraxas.

"T...T..._'Tales of Grindlewald, Volume 1', 'Volume 2', 'Volume 3' _and_ 'Volume 4'_..._'Ten Thousand Basic Charms'_..._'Simple Spells'_? You shouldn't be here." She plucked the book from the shelf and shoved it into the arms of a random passing 2nd year Hufflepuff. She resumed scanning the racks. "..._'Ten Thousand Intermediate Spells'_...Time Travel! Aha! _'Time Travel: A Basic Guide'_, _'Time Travel: A Deep Understanding'_, _'Time Travel: Disasters and Warnings'_ and _'Time Travel: How To'_." She pulled all the books from the shelves but then something caught her eye. "_'Tomogenesis: What is it?'_" Deciding to take a chance, she removed the item from the shelf.

Picking up her chosen books, she carried them to the very back of the library, sat down on a desk, putting her books next to her and pulled out the first book. 10 minutes later, she felt a gaze on her and looked up to see Tom. He was leaning against the shelf at the start of the aisle, his hands in his pockets, a frown on his face. "Light reading?" he snapped.

"Tom-" she began gently, closing the book but keeping her page, but he cut across her.

"Hermione, you're going to have to explain this because I'm a little confused." He said, approaching her and leaning against the rail of the bookcase. "You just got here! You can't leave."

"Tom, I'm not going anywhere."

"Really?" he asked, pushing over the pile of books so he could see their titles. He pulled the book from her hands. "_'Time Travel: A Basic Guide'_, _'Time Travel: A Deep Understanding'_, _'Time Travel: Disasters and Warnings'_ and _'Time Travel: How To'_ and-" he frowned a little as he read the cover of the next book. "_'Tomogenesis: What is it?'"_

She stood up, straightening her mini-skirt and standing against him. "Yeah. 'Tomogenesis' is the process of creating a demon through resurrection." She explained. "It happened to me when you brought me back, in the future."

"Oh, did it now?" he snapped sarcastically. "And where does Time Travel come into it?"

"You know me; I have a constant need to know things."

"So, you just fancied reading about Time Travel? How convenient."

"Tom, it doesn't matter to you what I read or not. It's just for interest, now get over it!"

"I will not 'get over' the fact that my..." he trailed off, looking to the floor.

"Your what? Wife? Girlfriend? Mistress? What **am** I to you, Tom Riddle?" she cried.

"You're my first love. My first time. The first woman I've ever truly cared about." He said, cupping her cheeks and kissing her forehead gently and then embraced her. He held her for a few minutes before asking, "Do you want help getting home?"

"No, I've still got the Time Turner you gave me, in the future. I can get home."

"Don't take this the wrong way but why-?"

"I'm staying to complete my education. 50 years behind the times or not." They chuckled and left the library, Hermione checking out the books.

--

The Knights and the girls were having a drinking night in the girls' dorm that night. About an hour in, Celia had suggested playing 'Truth or Dare'. Everyone except Hermione had agreed instantly but she had needed 2 shots of whiskey to agree. It was Kaitlyn's turn to pick on Orion.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Dare, love." He said smugly, leaning against a post of the double king size bed they had transfigured from 2 of the normal beds, with Lib leaning against his side, his arm slung loosely around her shoulders.

"I Dare you to...Make out with Lib - touching included. Lasting at least 20 seconds."

"Done!" he cried, turning to Lib, who looked up expectantly, and then smashed his lips to hers. Everyone cheered and applauded. 20 seconds later when Katie had let them stop, they resurfaced, panting for breath. She lay down on her side next to him, supporting her head on a conjured cushion and he joined her a second later, his front to her back, putting his arm around her waist. "Okay, now my turn. Um...Mi?"

"Yup?" Hermione perked up from her position of draping herself across Abraxas' legs.

"T or D?"

She pondered. "Truth."

"Do you find me attractive?"

"Do I have to answer that honestly?" she cheeked. Amaris - who was passed wasted - burst out laughing.

"Yes, you do, wench!" Orion smirked.

"You are...Acceptable. If I were free, I wouldn't say no." she glanced over to Tom and he was frowning at her, but she sensed that Abraxas just wore a smirk and stroked her hair. "Now...Abraxas?"

"Yes?" he teased.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"Have you ever had a relationship with someone in this room, besides me?"

"Me and Amaris tried it once. It didn't work out."

"Why not?"

"You'll need another Truth for that, dear. Alright, now...Celia. As punishment for even thinking about suggesting this ridiculous game, get down to The Room downstairs and let Snape have his wicked way with you." Celia smirked and was about to get up but Snape got there first. He took her hand and led her from the room, everyone clapping and Orion giving a wolf whistle or two.

A month ago, if someone had spoken of 'The Room' to Hermione, she would have been completely lost. But Tom explained that The Room was basically a small dark room in the Common Room where 7th years go and have sex.

"So, what do we do now?" Hermione asked.

"Let's just keep going." Amaris said. "Now, Tom, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth." He answered swiftly.

"How do you feel about Hermione?"

"Not answering that."

"Now, you have to answer 2 questions. When did you lose your virginity and who to?"

"Last month." Hermione began to panic. "Alaana." She relaxed.

Everyone but Hermione, Amaris and Tom gave a sarcastic 'oooh!' Hermione and Tom didn't because they were staring heatedly at each other and Amaris didn't because her gaze was flicking between Tom and Hermione. Cogs were turning in her mind; she was figuring things out.

--_**November 14**__**th**__** 1945**_--

The next morning, just as Hermione woke up, Amaris shoved a Hang Over Help in her mouth and then began to scream at her. Luckily everyone was already at breakfast.

"You're cheating on Abraxas!" she screamed, shoving a finger in the older girl's face.

Hermione downed the HOH, put the empty vial on the table and the calmly climbed out of bed, annoying Amaris further. "Not this again. Why do you think I'm cheating on him?"

"I saw how you looked at Tom. And how he looked at you. When I asked Tom how he felt about you, he didn't answer. And I bet the reason for that is because of what you 2 are doing!"

"Doing? What do you mean?"

"I don't think I want to know what you 2 do!"

"**If** I am, does it matter? You aren't Abraxas' bodyguard."

"I still love him!" she screamed.

Hermione froze. "What?"

"Last night when Abraxas said that we'd dated and it 'didn't work', it 'didn't work' because he just wanted an easy relationship. But I fell in love with him. And I still love him. That's why I care so much about him. So just do this for me; if you **are** cheating on him - with Tom or whoever - tell him now and let him down gently before it gets too serious and you end up really hurting him." She said, pushing past Hermione and leaving the room.


	16. Chapter 15

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!!**

**You're My Past, Present and Future**

**Hello! I'm updating today because I'll be very busy tomorrow and I don't want you rabid readers to have to wait.**

**Chapter 15**

_**November 14**__**th**__** 1945**_

By the time Hermione had got out of the shower, everyone was already at breakfast. She dressed quickly, having only half an hour before first lesson, and then ran down to the hall. She had Divination with Tom (he had swapped Care of Magical Creatures for Divination shortly after they had begun their affair) first so she could talk to him then. She picked up her bag, ran out the room, down the stairs, out the common room and along dozens of corridors until she got to the Great Hall.

She scurried to her seat in between Abraxas and Orion (who was cheeky like Sirius and always pinched her arse when Abraxas, or Tom, wasn't looking) Abraxas poured her a cup of coffee, kissed her neck and then handed her a plate with 2 slices of toast. She risked a glance over to Amaris and saw her looking sadly at Abraxas. It was clear that he had never saved her breakfast, poured her coffee or kissed her neck first thing in the morning.

The Knights and the girls conversed about what subjects they had for the day, but Hermione stayed quiet, debating in her head whether to tell Abraxas about her and Tom or to break up with him or to break up with Tom...Dozens of situations buzzed into her head and she tried to dismiss every one of them and concentrate on what everyone was talking about but she simply couldn't.

Dippet's voice broke through her thoughts, snapping her back to reality. "5 minutes until lessons begin! Get going!" Hermione put her barely drunk coffee down to her barely eaten toast and stood up. She pulled her bag from underneath the table, murmured a goodbye and then left the hall quickly. Everyone shared a worried glance and then climbed out of their seats, almost forgetting their bags and then hurried after her. Hermione was leaning against the wall near the grand doors, breathing angrily; her eyes closed, trying to find her 'happy place'.

Abraxas approached her hesitantly. "Love? Hermione, what's wrong?"

She took a deep but shaky breath, opened her eyes and spoke without looking at him. "You'll be late for class. You have to go now."

"Hermione, I-"

"Go! You'll be late!" she snapped. "Okay? You go, you walk, you're in lesson. Is it really that hard?"

He was drastically taken aback. "Sorry, love. I'll see you later." He said, kissing her cheek lightly before walking out of the foyer and out into the grounds.

She sighed and turned to everyone else, most of whom were just looking around awkwardly. "What are you lookin' at? Piss off!" she screamed at them. A first year Hufflepuff stared at her whilst she was screaming. She saw him out of the corner of her eye and looked at him. She took a threatening step towards him and he ran off, squealing like a girl.

Tom walked up to her as everyone else walked off and then whispered in her ear. "Are you alright? Really."

She sighed, ran her hand over her mouth and held it on her chest. "Amaris knows. She knows everything."

He took her arm carefully and quickly led her behind a nearby statue, pressed her against the wall and put his hands next to her head on the stone. "And what, exactly, does she know?" he asked menacingly, reminding her that he was her Tom.

"She knows what we're doing; she knows I don't love Abraxas; she knows everything. She yelled at me this morning and threatened to tell Abraxas about us if I don't tell him first."

He ran his thumb over his lips and chin in thought. "How does she know this? Have you hinted? Spilt anything? Gossiped? Anything?"

"No! No, I haven't. She just guessed."

"Well...We'll have to deal with this."

"What exactly do you propose?" she hissed at him.

"We can try...Try a Memory Charm or a...Slip something in her drink(?)" he trailed off quietly, making Hermione ask him to repeat what he just said. "Meet in the library in your Free today. 5th period, right?"

"Yeah." She said, nodding her head excessively.

"Good, we'll draw up a 'battle plan' there. But, we'll be late for Divination."

--

Divination actually became a fascination to Hermione. Whereas Trelawney predicted that everyone was in 'grave danger' all the time, Professor McGonagall (which surprised Hermione to no end when she discovered that the Divination teacher was the father to her favourite Transfiguration professor) actually made **real** predictions.

He told one student to 'mind where she put her book' and 2 minutes later, when she went to pick up said book; she knocked her cup of tea into her lap and was taken to the Hospital Wing for 3rd degree burns. He told another student that he shouldn't spend a lot of money over the coming Hogsmeade trip because he'd regret it - the first lesson after the Hogsmeade trip, he announced that his girlfriend had broken up with him the day after he spent 20 galleons on a ring for her.

In short - Hermione believed that McGonagall was not a fraud.

She and Tom entered the classroom, walked to their table and sat down. A few minutes later, when everyone was sat down and talking quietly, McGonagall entered the room and stood before them. "Welcome, students, to another lesson." He looked over to Celia and wore a sad smile. "It's alright. He wouldn't have lasted long anyway." He said randomly. "Accept it and move on. You can always get another one when you have grieved." He looked back to the class whilst Celia paled and started to mutter to Hermione quietly. "Today, we shall be continuing with reading Major Arcana Tarot cards. Get into pairs, one of you shall collect a set from the cupboard and then you shall read your partner's future. If you need assistance, do not hesitate to ask."

When he finished speaking, half the class went over to an open cupboard and picked out a box of the cards. Hermione sat down whilst opening the box and began to shuffle them. Professor McGonagall made his rounds throughout the classroom, telling random people short clips of information on what to do with their future. When he came to Hermione, who was just about deal the cards for Tom's future, he stopped her.

"Don't, child!" he warned, taking the cards from her.

"Why not?"

"Your aura is distant. I fear that Mr Riddle will receive a grave future if you are to read his fortune whilst you are unbalanced." He said gravely, kneeling next to her and dealing the cards himself. When Tom quietly talking to Celia and Orion, McGonagall whispered in Hermione's ear. "See me in your Free Period, we must speak."


	17. Chapter 16

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!!**

**You're My Past, Present and Future**

**Chapter 16**

_**November 14**__**th**__** 1945**_

Hermione didn't get the chance to tell Tom that she wasn't going to meet him in the library. She just went straight back to the Divination Tower to meet Professor McGonagall. As she was about to knock on the door to see if she was interrupting a class, his voice called to her.

"Miss Granger." She entered the room and closed the door. "You didn't need to knock - I knew you would come." He said, bustling over pouring two cups of tea.

"Professor, if you don't mind me asking; why have you asked me to speak to you?"

"Ah, you misunderstand, child. It is not you who must speak with me; it is I who must to you."

"Professor?"

"Sit." He offered but with a commanding undertone as he sat himself. She sat opposite him whilst he took a sip of his tea. She put her bag under her chair as he put his cup down and pulled out a deck of Tarot cards. "You've been lying, Hermione." He said gravely. "You've lied about your past; about your future; about your feelings."

"Professor-" she began but he held up his hand to stop her.

"Don't deny it, Miss Granger. I know you mean no harm with your lies but you will end up shattering many hearts. You won't mean to but you will have no choice."

"Choice in what, sir?"

"Mr Malfoy..." he began, "but which one?" he asked, confusing Hermione greatly. "You may have only taken an interest in Abraxas because of his son - whom isn't even born yet, I hasten to add - but now, you are putting the son behind you and becoming to see Abraxas for what he really is."

"And what is that?"

"Himself."

"Professor, this isn't making any sense."

"And where does Riddle come into this? Your lover? Your husband?" he asked, widening his eyes at his own question.

"Professor, how do you know this?"

"I'm not someone that is easily lied to, Hermione. I knew it the second I saw you. I was very confused to say the least but after consulting the stars, my crystal ball, the tea leaves and the Cards, it still came to be true. Tell me, Hermione, where are you from? What time do you live in?"

She paused before taking a deep breath. "I was born in the year 1980. I was living in 1998 when my husband, Tom Riddle, sent me back in time to October 2nd, 1945."

"Riddle is your husband...At age 70? Whilst you were 18? Quite an odd match."

"He has Regeneration Potions. Potions that literally reset his body clock. He could look and be 70, take the potion but then he looks and feels and appears to be 17. But he is still physically 70."

"A potion that makes him younger?" he asked, leaning back in his chair with incredible interest.

"If you like, yes."

"So, Malfoy? Tell me of him."

"Abraxas is dead in my time. He died in the year 1990 of Dragon Pox."

"Didn't his father recently-?"

"Yes. I believe the disease may be hereditary."

"Ahh. And what of his son?"

"Lucius." She sighed. "He was my lover. Just once. When I first saw Abraxas for the first time, Lucius filled my mind. Like you said, the only reason I began to date Abraxas was because of his son. Call me sick or twisted or whatever but you were right when you said that I'm beginning to see Abraxas for who he really is."

"How are you planning to get home?"

She pulled the Time Turner out from under her robe, as she never went anywhere without it, and showed him but did not remove it from her neck. "Tom gave me this in the future."

"**Will** give you it." McGonagall corrected, leaning forward to examine the Turner.

"Whatever. The point is that I can get home already."

"Then, why are you-?"

"I'm finishing my education." She said simply. "I'm planning on leaving the day after graduation or on the night of ceremony."

"What about your results?"

"Tom has promised that he'll keep the results until the date in which I'll use the Time Turner to go straight to. Basically, he keeps the results and in the future, I pop in and collect them." She shrugged and put the Time Turner back down her shirt. "Was that all?"

"I have a feeling that you want to know what is in store for you. Is that correct?"

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Yes, that's right."

"Then, I shall tell you." he said, turning over the first card he had laid out.

--

Hermione left the Divination Tower in a daze. A confused, scared daze. McGonagall's predictions were grim for the near future but got better for far events. She entered the library half an hour into the period and eventually found Tom, his nose buried in a book with a frown on his face. She leant against the bookcase and waited for him to see her. She noticed his eye glance up at her for a brief moment but then look back to the book.

"I'm sorry I'm late, babe." She said quietly but knew he could hear her. He snapped the book shut, put it back and spoke stiffly.

"Don't worry about it." he gave her a single glance and picked up his bag. "I've gotta go."

He was about to walk past her but she grabbed his elbow and turned him to look at her. "Baby? What's the matter?" she asked, putting her hands on his forearms and stroking him through his robes with her thumbs.

"You skipped out on me." he answered sulkily, glaring at her.

"Professor McGonagall wanted to talk to me. He said it was urgent and that it couldn't wait so I had to."

"Yeah, whatever." He sulked.

She glared at him for a moment and then just slapped him. His head shot to the side, her hand print already starting to show on his face. He lifted his hand and gently touched the inflamed skin. "Oh, don't be a baby, Tom Riddle, you're better than that."

He didn't say anything, he lifted his head and glared back at her through his bangs. "You've just slapped me."

"Yes, I did and I'll do it again if you don't just get over the fact that I went to meet a professor and didn't have the chance to tell you that I couldn't meet you. You aren't that immature so don't act it." she snarled.

He didn't say anything. He just put his hand on her shoulder, pushed her roughly out of his way and left the library.


	18. Chapter 17

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!!**

**You're My Past, Present and Future**

**Chapter 17**

_**December 24**__**th**__** 1945**_

It was the beginning of the Christmas Eve Ball and Hermione and Tom had not spoken since mid November. She had tried to talk to him but he just shut her out completely, even when she slapped him on several occasions. After a while of being separated from Tom, she began to feel deeper emotions for Abraxas. Not just lust or desire as it had started out but real honest love. And she welcomed it.

But as that current moment, she was standing in front of the mirror in the 7th year girls' dormitory, putting her hair into a bun, similar to what she did for the Yule Ball in her 4th year. Amaris left the bathroom and went over to her bed. They were still a bit 'off' with each other after the huge fight they'd had over a month ago. The younger girl flipped through her case for her hairbrush and cursed when she couldn't find it.

"You can use mine if you want." Hermione offered, half-expecting Amaris to refuse and throw a horrible comment at her. But she received none.

"Thanks." She said quietly, standing up and walking over to stand beside Hermione, who pushed a bobby pin into the bun.

"You look really nice." Hermione said, smiling at Amaris. It was true, the younger girl looked marvellous in her ivory coloured ball gown.

"Thanks. So do you." she said, if not a little hesitantly. And that was true. Whilst Amaris looked good, Hermione looked magnificent. Even though green had never really appealed to her tastes, when she saw the dress in the shop window a few days prior to the Ball, she knew she had to have it instantly. Whereas Amaris' dress flared and had a full skirt, Hermione's was a simple skin-tight green number.

"Thank you." Hermione said, pushing another bobby pin into the bun.

They remained silent for a few minutes before Amaris spoke. "Hermione, are you ever going to tell us what's going on between you and Tom?"

"Amaris, I don't want to talk about that, or argue or fight tonight. It's Christmas Eve."

"Will you at least tell me why you only started truly loving Abraxas until a few days ago?"

Hermione remained silent for a few moments before she began to talk. "I've never really had a history of reliable boyfriends. I mean, I was always the one to feel the proper emotions. Love, compassion, empathy, you name it, I felt it. But when it got to boyfriend number 3, I lost it. My heart wasn't in it from then on. Until I met Abraxas."

"What happened with all the other boyfriends?"

"Number 1: Draco." She lied. But she didn't want to admit that Abraxas had been her first proper boyfriend. "I fancied him but he was just...Number 2: Viktor. I liked him, he liked me. Well, my tits and arse at least. He takes me out one night under the stars. I stand there for a few minutes before he starts to kiss my neck. I was alright with that, no harm in a few little kisses. But then he starts to feel me up. I pull away and ask 'what the hell are you doing?' and he says 'I thought you liked me'. The guilt trip. I say 'I do like you but it's too soon' and then he snaps back with 'when will it ever be not too soon? You're boring' and then he storms off. We didn't talk for a while but then he says that he'd like to try again. I reluctantly agree and he was alright but then...a few days before the end of term - he's 17 and I was 14 by the way - he tries to get me to sleep with him."

"No way!" Amaris cried.

"Yup. It was a messy ending. And boyfriend number 3," she scoffed, "he cheated on me with one of my suppose'ed friends. God, she was a tart." She muttered under her breath. "Anyway, after that, I kind of...Shut myself off where boys were concerned. Didn't look, tried not to like, tried to ignore them. But then Abraxas comes along. And it was...I can't describe it, but I liked him. And now I love him. And I think he loves me."

"He does." Amaris confirmed. "I can see it. He does."

--

The Ball was in full swing but Hermione was standing outside on a terrace, gazing at the moon. Tom had managed to escape Alaana's clutches long enough to get on the terrace and watch Hermione for a few seconds before she turned around. When she saw him in his tux, she was impressed but hid it successfully behind a look of anger.

"What?" she snapped.

"I...I came to apologise...for how I've behaved over the last few weeks." He stammered, walking up to her but stood a few feet away.

"Really? And what behaviour is that?" she was dragging it out and they both knew that but Tom answered nonetheless.

"For acting like a royal prick and treating you horribly when I had no right to." He explained, edging closer to her.

"Yeah, that about sums it up, doesn't it?"

"I don't even remember why we fell out. You haven't used an _Obliviate_ on me, have you?" he asked, trying to joke but she just glared at him. "Anyway, you're alone out here."

"Well noticed." She snapped.

"Can I ask why?"

"Abraxas is getting me a drink." She said, nodding her head in the direction of the hall.

"Will we be expecting him anytime soon?"

"Well, I don't know, do I? I can't predict the future!"

"You're very close to it." he said, putting his hand gently on her. She looked down at it but didn't make any movements to pull away. "You look very beautiful." He whispered in her ear. She remained quiet. "Hermione, please don't be angry with me. You're my wife."

"Not technically. In about 52 years I will be, not now."

"Still, we're married slash going to be married, I don't want to fight with you."

"I don't want to fight with you either."

"Then don't." he begged, cupping her cheek. "Please, don't. I don't know how I've managed all this time without you."

"Without me in your bed, you mean." Just as this was said, Abraxas was about to walk out onto the balcony but he heard what Hermione had said. He pressed himself back against the wall and listened to the conversation.

"I don't just mean that. I mean; I'm complaining about what we do but that's not all I miss. I miss **you**."

"Well, Tom, you've got a funny way of showing it. Do you know how many times I've had to stop Abraxas cursing you into oblivion over this pathetic little spat?"

"Why'd you stop him?" she didn't reply. "Hermione, why didn't you-?"

"Because I love you, alright?! Our past and our future together; I love you! That's why I stopped him. Because even though you've been - as you said - a royal prick, I still love you."

"And I love you." he answered, kissing her softly.

Abraxas' heart gave a pained lurch as he heard them exchange words of love and he simply walked away, back into the Hall, leaving the embracing couple alone.


	19. Chapter 18

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!!**

**You're My Past, Present and Future**

**Chapter 18**

_**January 2**__**nd**__** 1946**_

Hermione tried to resist waking, wanting to stay in the warm soft bed forever. She felt safe within its blankets and against its pillows, almost like it was hugging her. But a hand on her arm and a gentle shaking interrupted her blanket hug.

"Hermione?" a voice murmured lowly. It was definitely male, soothing and deep. Sounding young but wise and experienced, Hermione decided it was her boyfriend. He'd been around her a lot lately, but she hadn't gotten sick of him, surprising even herself.

Hermione groaned in her sleep, pushing her head into the pillow and tightening the blankets around her with her clenched fists. "Noooo." She moaned lowly, earning a chuckle and another shake from him, this time rougher.

"Come on. We have Charms in 40 minutes and you still have to have breakfast and I know how long it takes you to get ready."

"Hangover." She mumbled. She had known it was a bad idea to go to the Common Room Party the previous night, despite it being New Years Day but lessons started again on that day so she knew she'd have a hangover. But Amaris is very persuasive. And she'd threatened to tell Abraxas about her and Tom, not knowing that the Malfoy actually knew.

"I've got you a Hang Over Help, so get up and get it down you." he ordered, sitting up and offering her a vial full of golden shimmering liquid that cured any hangover, no matter how severe.

She groaned and sat up, taking the offered potion and drinking it down in one. She instantly felt better and handed him back the vial, which he simply transformed into a log and put in the heater in the middle of the room.

"Now, come on. Charms in 40 minutes."

_**February 14**__**th**__** 1946**_

Lessons had been cancelled for the day and the girls and the Knights were outside. Even though it was February, it was sunny but still cold. Under a huge Oak tree, the girls and Orion sat on a blanket underneath the protection of the tree from the cold. Hermione sat in between Orion's leg as he played with her hair and she read his book on German. When he asked her why she wanted it, she simply said,

"I want to see how accurate the book is."

He scoffed as he pushed her hair into 2 groups and started to twist the left half around his finger. "How accurate'? You mean 'if the book is wrong or not'."

"Whatever." She said simply, turning the page.

Down by the lake, Tom, Abraxas, Snape and Yaxley were talking about the Valentine's Ball, but it then led onto Hermione.

"So," Abraxas asked Snape, "who are you taking to the Ball?"

"Trisha McKensy from 6th year." The others hummed in approval. "Well, at least she's good in the sack."

"You mean you've shagged her already?"

"Yes." He answered as if it was the only answer to the question. "We're not the only ones, you know."

"Oh, yeah, that's true. Take Abraxas and Mi, for instance." Yaxley joked.

"What about us?" the blonde demanded.

"Haven't you 2 done it yet?"

"Of course we have."

They all jeered at him, except for Tom who was looking more pissed off than humanly possible. How could Hermione betray him like that? He'd promised Hermione that he wouldn't touch Alaana from the neck down unless he had to but how could she touch Abraxas like that? Focusing back on the conversation that made his blood boil, he heard Yaxley trying to pull details about Hermione's talent in the sack.

"Oh, come on, Abraxas, tell us a few little details."

"Your own whore not providing enough, Yaxley?"

"Own whore', Abraxas?" Tom demanded. "Are you insinuating that you see our darling Mi as just a whore?"

"Of course not, I love her." the albino said, his suspicions confirming about Tom and Hermione. Ever since he heard what sounded like them kissing on the balcony on the night of the Christmas Ball, he had been very possessive of Hermione, especially when Tom was around. Abraxas would put his arm around Hermione when he saw Tom approaching and they would have a glaring competition until she noticed.

"Why? Why do you love her?"

Barely managing to contain an upcoming outburst, Abraxas merely gritted his teeth and ground out an answer. "She's beautiful, smart, kind but still Slytherin, sexy...not to mention her 'skills'." He smirked around their circle and the others gave a few wolf howls and then got on their knees and pretended to bow to him before rolling around laughing.

"Her 'skills'? Well, go on then; tell."

"I'm sure you know what I'm talking about." He growled.

Tom pounced on the older male. Forgoing wands and curses, they rolled off each other and began to throw punches at the other one. Hermione, the girls and Orion ran over to them and tried to separate them. Orion grabbed Tom's arms and held them behind him whilst Snape and Yaxley did the same for Abraxas.

"What the hell has gotten into you two?!" screamed Hermione.

"Abraxas has just lost it." Tom snarled. "Must be his pathetic father's death."

Abraxas madly tried to escape the tight grip he was in to launch himself at Tom but was unsuccessful. "You bastard! You've used her behind my back, haven't you?! I heard you on the balcony at the Christmas Ball!" he looked at a pale Hermione. "Both of you." he leant into her. "How long has it been going on, Hermione? Hmmm? The whole year? A few months? How long have you been whoring yourself to him?"

She slapped him spontaneously. She didn't bat an eyelid whilst doing so, it was like she was on autopilot. "Don't talk to me that way."

"How long though?"

"October." Tom answered. "I got her first." He smirked.

"Ever since October?" Abraxas demanded. "You let me touch you and you touched me...All the time whilst shagging him?" Hermione pulled out her wand and put it to Abraxas' forehead. "Go on then. Do what you want, you traitorous little bi-"

"_Obliviate."_ She said.


	20. Chapter 19

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!!**

**You're My Past, Present and Future**

**Chapter 19**

_**February 14**__**th**__** 1946**_

Hermione put the spell on everyone but herself and Tom. After she put her wand away and everyone came to after the usually daze that a memory charm gave, she helped Abraxas back to the dormitory and put him in his bed and healed his injuries.

"How did I get them?" he asked as Hermione dabbed his bleeding jaw. Hermione didn't say anything, guilt weighing in her mind. "Mi? Are you alright?" she gave no answer but a tear slid down her face and dropped onto his bare stomach. "Hermione?" she looked up. "What happened?" she broke down crying. He quickly pulled her into his arms and whispered soothing words to her. She murmured something against his chest. "I'm sorry?"

"No, **I'm** sorry! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" she chanted against his chest.

"Hey, hey, what have you got to be sorry for?" he asked, stroking her hair. She didn't answer but he let it go.

20 minutes later when Abraxas was asleep, Hermione crept from the room and went to the Head Boy's bathroom and let herself in. Tom was standing in front of the huge sink, washing his bloody knuckles in equally bloody water. He didn't say anything as she sat on the counter next to the sink and watched him for a minute.

"Why didn't you make me forget?" he asked. "I don't care but I want to know. Why not me?"

"You would never have forgiven me if you found out."

"What about the others?"

"They knew about us so I had to."

"Abraxas?"

"Purely for his protection. He loves me and it would crush him if he knew about us, that's why I made him forget. Now, can we stop talking about that and focus on what we're going to do now?"

"Now?"

"Yes! Are we going to play it safe and stop what we're doing or run the risk of it happening again? But we'll have to be really careful. I don't want to go through that again any time soon."

"Well, it's entirely your decision."

"What?!"

Tom dried off his hand on a nearby towel and began to bandage his knuckles. "Well, Hermione, you **know** I want to continue but if you don't want to because you...Feel guilty or whatever, then that's fine. But if you want the excitement and risk of continuing our sordid affair - I will happily oblige." He finished wrapping the bandage around his hand and moved in between her legs, putting his hands on her arse.

"Is that all it is to you? An exciting and sordid risk?"

"Of course not, darling, you know that." He said, rubbing circles on her backside. "Being with you is the most wonderful thing I have ever experienced." He said, in a tone that sent horrible shivers down Hermione's spine. He was being nice; too nice.

"What? You don't mean that."

"Of course I do. I love you." he said in a plain tone.

"Why are you being this way?"

He instantly stepped away from her and the air in the room crackled with anger. "You're a dirty little whore, you know that?"

"What?!" she screeched, jumping off the counter. "What did you just say to me?!"

"I said that you are a dirty little whore who spreads her legs for everyone she takes a fancy to."

"Why are you doing this? What have I done to you?"

"I promised you that I wouldn't do anything with Alaana. And then you go and stab me in the back."

"Whoa, slow down big fella! **You** promised **me** that **you** wouldn't do anything with Alaana. I can't recall saying anything of the sort about me and Abraxas."

"Well, I thought a little consideration would have been nice. I make a promise to you; I expect one back. Will you continue to fuck Abraxas?" he asked, standing right in front of her.

"Yes." She answered without a second hesitation.

"Whore." He said, back-handing her viciously.

The force of the smack sent her to the floor, whimpering and sobbing, clutching her burning cheek. She tried to stifle her sobs but they came out worse. She pushed herself up slowly and left the room without a word, Tom calling after her.

Weeping and sobbing, Hermione ran to the disused girls' bathroom. Myrtle was killed the previous year and was still mardy about being dead. She walked to a nearby column and sat down, leaning against it. After a few minutes of sobbing, Moaning Myrtle's head came out of the wall next to her.

"What are you moping about?" she snapped.

"Nothing, Myrtle."

"Nothing'. Ha! People don't just wander into my bathroom and randomly start crying!" she screamed.

"Oh, just piss off, Myrtle!"

Outside the bathroom, Dumbledore was walking by when he heard Hermione's voice scream. He entered the room curiously and was surprised to see the usually strong willed Hermione crying on the floor of the bathroom.

"Miss Granger?" he asked softly, approaching her. She looked up and quickly tried to brush away the tears. "What has happened?"

"Nothing." She said, standing up and walking over to a sink to check the amount of damage to her make-up.

"Nothing? Then why, may I ask, are you sobbing in Myrtle's bathroom?"

"It's nothing!"

"Hermione," she turned around in shock at one of the rare times that he uses her first name, "I want to help you. I know that you hate me but you are still one of my students so I wish to help you."

She broke down and rushed into his arms. As she sobbed into his robes, he awkwardly put his arms around her as she whispered a confession. "He called me a whore. A whore that spreads her legs for anyone she likes."

"Who did? Tom Riddle?" she nodded. "Is that all?" she murmured something against his clothes and he asked her to repeat it.

"He hit me."

"He assaulted you? How?" he asked, holding her at arms length.

"He smacked me when I said that I would continue to see Abraxas even if he broke up with Alaana."

"Hermione, may I ask you something about Miss Pedder?"

"Sure."

"Is Riddle the one causing her bulimia and anorexia?"

Hermione thought long and hard about whether to tell or not. Tom's words came into her head.

"_Dumbledore had already begun to suspect that it was I who had done it to her."_

And she then realised that Dumbledore began to suspect Tom because she had told him so.

"I don't know." She said after a few minutes.

"I see. Miss Granger, to do what is best for you, I suggest moving you back to the guest's quarters, where you will study and be alone in preparation for your NEWTs at the end of the year. After you have finished the curriculum, you will take your examinations early, have them graded and processed as soon as possible and then you must return to your own time. Do you understand what I have said?"

"Yes." She whispered.

"Do you consent to what I have said?"

"...Yes."


	21. Chapter 20

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!!**

**You're My Past, Present and Future**

**Chapter 20**

_**May 19**__**th**__** 1946**_

Having not seen anyone besides Professor Dumbledore and the same few house elves for several months, Hermione was actually being able to study properly. She had no disturbances in her studying; there were no classes with people who would stop her learning; her social life, whilst non-existent, was not distracting her from her main goal - passing her NEWTs and going home.

It had taken her a while to come to forgive Tom for what he had said but she realised that the only reason he had said what he said was because of his jealousy and anger. She loved him but wasn't ready to face him.

Someone knocked on her door.

"Come in."

It was Dumbledore. "Good morning, Miss Granger. How are you?"

"I'm fine, thank you, professor."

"I have reviewed your sessions and have told your teachers that you are going to be taking your exams early. They have prepared practical tests for you and the Ministry exams are going to arrive shortly. I will return immediately when they do and I shall watch over you when you are to take them." She opened her mouth to object but he cut across. "It isn't that I don't trust you - it is merely procedure. I would leave you to it but the Examiners feel that you may cheat. So, I must sit in."

"Of course, Professor." He nodded politely and turned to leave but Hermione called him back. "Professor, how is...I mean, are they..."

"Mr Riddle is becoming increasingly demanding that he see you, as well as Abraxas Malfoy, Amaris Lyra and all their friends. But Alaana Pedder is dead."

"What does Tom have to say about that?"

"He was...Withdrawn for a week or two but then remembered about you and began to demand again. If that is all, Miss Granger."

She nodded and he left.

--

_**May 20**__**th**__** 1946**_

It was approaching noon when Dumbledore entered Hermione's room, a few rolls of parchment in his arms. Her NEWTs.

"Good morning, Miss Granger. How are you?"

"Nervous. Scared. Terrified."

"It's nothing to be nervous about."

"They're my NEWTs, though."

"They are simple tests. I have seen and marked your papers in the past and I assure you, you will pass with flying colours. Trust me." She gave a small smile. "Now, which one would you prefer to start with? Potions, Transfiguration, Charms or Defence Against the Dark Arts?"

"I don't mind."

"We shall begin with the Potions then." he said, opening the correct scroll, transfiguring a bobby pin in a chair and a quill into a table. She sat down nervously at the chair and waited for him to put the parchment on the table in front of her with a pot of ink and a fresh quill. Her hands shook a little. "You don't need to be nervous. Just think of them as a quiz in the lesson and you'll do fine."

"Okay." she took a calming breath, picked up the quill and began to answer the questions.

--

Later that night, Hermione was in the Astrology Tower, doing her exam there. Professor Hughes was standing over her, watching as Hermione would look through the telescope and then jot something down on the parchment next to her.

Nearing the end of the exam, they heard voices and footsteps nearing the door. Hughes walked over to the door, opened it a little and looked out. Tom and Abraxas were arguing, shouting and yelling, waving their arms about like lunatics trying to prove their point.

"Why the hell would I know where she is?!"

"Look, Malfoy, I've been listening to the professors - they're hiding something! And it all started to happen when Hermione disappeared. Add it up!"

"Stop playing Sherlock Holmes, Riddle! Hermione left and the teachers are talking. Nothing out the ordinary where they're concerned."

"You stupid ba-"

"Mr Riddle!" Hughes called out leaving the room and walking up to the 2 boys. "If you boys wouldn't mind keeping the volume down! I have a private lesson in session and the student would appreciate it greatly if you would be quiet."

"We're just talking, Professor." Abraxas said in his usual kiss-ass tone where this certain professor was involved.

"Talking'? That was a lot louder than talking, gentlemen. Now, get back to your dormitories. Immediately."

"I'm still on my rounds, professor." Tom sad haughtily.

"Yes, and I understand that. But there are no trouble makers in this tower so you can leave. Quietly." She said as the final word before re-entering the classroom where Hermione had been listening. "Continue, Miss Granger."

--_**June 2**__**nd**__** 1946**_--

With her NEWTs out of the way and she had no further studying to do, Hermione was incredibly bored. She had read all of her books; she had no one to talk to; and was not allowed outside, for fear of being seen. She was alone and bored, the two worst combinations for her.

Dumbledore had stopped his daily visits, having to work his own students especially hard, as they were just starting to revise for their NEWTs or OWLs.

She had a lot of time to think and the urge to skip ahead to the date that she would receive her grades from her tests had came into her head several times, but she resisted the urge, barely. She had drafted many goodbye letters and then rewritten them and then done so again and again and again.

She had nothing to do.

--_**July 13**__**th**__** 1946**_--

The day had finally come. Her results were to be owled to Dumbledore, who would then give them to her immediately. She was filing her nails when the fireplace roared and Dumbledore practically ran into the room, a scroll with a red ribbon around it in his hand. She put down the nail file and rushed over to him.

"Is that it? Is that it? Is that it?" she demanded, bouncing up and down.

"Yes, it is, dear girl." He said, handing her the scroll and smiling kindly as her fingers trembled, trying to untie the ribbon.

In the end, she managed to get it off and opened the scroll slowly.

_The results for the N.E.W.T. exams of Hermione Jane Granger:_

_Astrology: O_

_Charms: O_

_Defence Against the Dark Arts: O_

_Divination: O_

_Potions: O_

_Transfiguration: O_


	22. Chapter 21

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!!**

**You're My Past, Present and Future**

**Chapter 21**

_**July 13**__**th**__** 1946**_

Hermione jumped up and down, screaming in joy whilst Dumbledore sarcastically asked if the news was good. She just smiled and continued to jump around the room. She leapt onto her bed and jumped up and down for felt like hours, just screaming and laughing.

"Miss Granger!" Dumbledore called sternly but his face still wore a smile. "Please, try and control yourself. There are still classes going on around you and I don't think the students will find your screaming beneficiary to their education."

"Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry!" she called. "It's just...I passed!" it burst out of her like an alien.

"Yes, I **had** noticed." He said calmly. "Now, you must return to your own time. You know the plan?"

"No, I've forgotten it." she said, still bouncing on the bed.

"Well, stop bouncing on the bed - which is liable to give way at any moment - and I shall tell you." he waited until she stopped bouncing, climbed off the bed and stood in front of him until he continued. "Now, you will use your Time Turner to go 52 years into the future. You will wait until tonight to do so. Go to the edge of the Dark Forest, use the Turner and then leave. When you are there, leave the grounds and Apparate to wherever you need to go. Do you understand what I have said?"

"Yes." She nodded.

"Now, I'll ask again, do you understand what I have said?"

"Not a word of it."

He sighed. "Good enough." He turned to leave. "And, Miss Granger, please try and be quiet." She smiled after him and screamed into a pillow, being not allowed to do so aloud.

_**--July 13**__**th**__** 1946 11:32pm--**_

Hermione dressed herself warmly, checked 100 times to see if the Time Turner was still around her neck. She put her goodbye letters in her pocket and left her quarters quietly. As she went along the corridors, the portraits quietly wishing her the best and saying goodbye, she went to the Slytherin common room. Thankfully, no one was downstairs so she crept up to the 7th year boys' dormitory and gently opened the door. Orion was on his side, face buried into his pillow; Snape was in a similar position.

Paying no attention to the others, she approached Abraxas' bed slowly and quietly. She gently sat down on the soft covers. The sleeping boy turned his head towards her and smiled a little before resuming a calm face.

She smiled sadly. She loved him. She couldn't describe it. Because it was everything. Everything from his dependency on her and her on him. Everything from rough harsh fucks to slow gentle love making. Everything from his soft caresses when she was just waking up to demanding kisses as they were about to be together.

She would miss him. She had decided that the moment she fell in love with him but then remembered that she would have to leave him behind.

She was startled out of her trans by Abraxas starting to twitch and writhe. _"Another nightmare."_ She decided. He often had horrible dreams; this was just one of many. They ranged from watching his father die to killing his father himself; from losing Hermione to driving her away with his possessiveness. She lifted her hand and ran it down his cheek soothingly.

"Shhh, baby, I'm here." She whispered, leaning forward and kissing his sweating forehead. He instantly calmed down, giving a few whimpers and the occasional small grunt but he stopped twisting and turning and lay still.

Hermione retracted her hand from his face, reached into her robe pocket and pulled out his letter. _'My Darling Abraxas'_ was written in neat curly ink on the front of the envelope. Inside contained the letter, telling him how much she loved him and how sorry she was about having to leave but she begged him to know that she will always love him etc.

With a heavy heart, she removed herself from his bed and walked back to the door, tears on her cheeks.

"...Mi...Mione..." Abraxas moaned from the bed. Hermione stopped at the door and looked back. He was still asleep. "Mione...Love...I love you...Mione..."

"I love you too, baby." She whispered, leaving the room.

--

She lay next to Tom for a few minutes. Gently running the back of her finger down his nose over and over again had eventually woken him up. Keeping his eyes closed, he asked, "Where have you been?"

She was shocked but expected him to have awoken. "How long have you been awake?"

"Hmmm...Not long, love. Where have you been?" he asked, putting his arm loosely around her waist.

She didn't answer. Biting her lip, she spoke softly. "I have to go."

"Hmmm...Yeah, get some sleep. I'll see you tomorrow, babe." He replied, eyes closing and almost falling back asleep.

"No, Tom, I have to go." He opened his eyes in confusion. "Back to the future. I have to go now. I've taken my NEWTs and passed. I have to go."

He sat up. She joined him. "You can't go." He protested.

"Tom, what did you expect me to do? Just wait around?"

"We could have been together."

"We **are** together." She whispered, kneeling up, facing him and cupping his cheeks lovingly.

"50 years from now." He protested. "I can't wait 50 years, love."

"You're going to have to. I need to leave. I don't want to but I have to."

"Please don't." he begged, putting his arms around her and pressing his face into her stomach. "Don't leave me."

She crouched over him and whispered in his ear. "I have to. I love you. I always will. I love you so much. I love you so much that it hurts sometimes."

"Darling, please don't-"

She pulled him up to face her and kissed him. He instantly responded, pulling her against him and running his tongue against her lips. She knew he was trying to distract her from her goal - _'How Slytherin'_, she thought - and she pulled away sharply and left the room.

Upon remembering that she had forgotten to give him his letter, she pulled it out her pocket, walked back into the room and kissed him one last time. When she pulled away, she leant her forehead against his and started to cry for what felt like the 1000th time for her that night.

"I love you. I love you, I love you, I love you..." she whispered. She raised her hand and passed it over his eyes. He was instantly asleep. She lay him back down, put the letter on the side table and tucked the blankets around him. "I love you, Tom Riddle. And don't you forget that." She spoke, leaving the room in tears.


	23. Chapter 22

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!!**

**You're My Past, Present and Future**

**A/N: Hellooo!! The reason why I'm updating today is that I have a wedding to go to tomorrow, the usual update day, and then the day after that, I go on holiday to Italy for a week. So, instead of updating tomorrow, I'm updating today and there'll be no update next week (Friday 25th July 08) But when I get back from Italy, I shall update ASAP. Thank you.**

**Chapter 22**

_**July 14**__**th**__** 1946 0:21am**_

She waited outside, standing on the hill near the lake, watching the moon. It was almost full, casting loads of light across the grounds, illuminating them magnificently. She had had the courage to leave her friends and loves behind, but she didn't know if she had enough strength to fully leave.

"Having second thoughts?" came an old and wise voice from behind her.

She gave a sniff and looked over her shoulder. It was Dumbledore. "Hello, Professor. How did you know I was here?"

"I was on my rounds, looked out the window to see the moon and saw you." he looked down at her knowingly. "You can't do it, can you?"

She gave another sniff. "I don't know. I mean, I could leave them behind. I got all the way out here and then...I looked at the Time Turner in my hands and I...I couldn't turn it."

"Is it stuck?" he asked, taking the Turner from her hands and examining it.

"No, Professor, I mean I couldn't bring myself to turn it." she explained.

"Ahhh." He sighed knowingly. "Well, Miss Granger, we are in a predicament. You have to leave. The Time Stream says that you are to leave on July 14th 1946 at 24 past midnight, when the moon is highest in the sky. If you can't bring yourself to turn this Turner, then someone else must do it." he looked down at her over the top of his glasses and smiled a little. She smiled a little.

"Would you...Send me back? Please? Professor?"

He smiled at her. "As I am, indeed, no longer your teacher, you may call me Albus, if you wish."

She smiled again. "Thank you...Albus." she said as he began to turn the Turner.

"I'll see you in 45 years, Miss Granger. Goodbye...Hermione."

They shared a smile as she began to vanish.

_**--June 1**__**st**__** 1998--**_

The trip wasn't as bad as the first time. Although she did land on her front with an 'oof!' as her feet gave way underneath her.

She landed in a lavish room. A soft cream carpet was underneath her face, the walls were a similar colour with a few paintings dotted around the walls. She was exhausted. Distantly, she heard a man speak and approach her. Hands turned her over and held her against him.

"Hermione?"

She rubbed her eyes and looked up at them. It was Tom. He had bags under his eyes, a rough stubble across his chin and he was sweating alcohol.

"Tom?" she asked.

He smiled at her. "Hiya, love."

"Hi...When was the last time you had a shower?" she asked, scrunching her nose up.

He laughed. "Thanks, love."

"Sorry. But...God, you need a shower." She huffed, pulling out of his arms and looking around the room. "Hmmm, our room." She said fondly, standing up, with his help. She looked back at him and smiled. "Come on. We both need a wash."

"Bath or shower, babe?"

"Hmmm, bath. Definitely."

They walked hand in hand to the large white marble bathroom and Hermione turned the taps on to the bath. Water and bubbles filled the small-swimming-pool sized bath pretty much instantly and she turned them off again, without having to move at all. But by the time she had turned them on and off, Tom was already naked.

She turned around and her jaw dropped when she saw him in all his glory. She had forgotten just how much 'her' Tom was muscled compared to his younger self. His 6-pack, pecks, legs and arms were pleasurably muscled - but not freakishly so - and his chest had only a light dusting of hair. As her gaze flickered downwards for a moment, she was pleased to see that 'He' had not changed.

"Like what you see, love?"

"God, you know I do." She smiled, standing up and walking over to him. She held his hands again and brought them close to her face. She kissed his knuckles softly, bringing his manhood to life and smiled against his skin. "Make love to me, Tom."

He didn't say anything, he didn't need to. He simply ran a hand through her hair and pressed his lips to hers. She pulled away instantly.

"Ugh! How much alcohol have you had, exactly?"

He scowled at her. "You aren't doing my ego a lot of favours right now, love."

"Oh, as if your ego needs anymore prodding. No, I keep you in your place and on your toes and you love it."

He smiled at her. She stepped back away from him and he was about to step closer when she stopped him. She removed her robe, took off her shoes and socks and pulled off her shirts. She threw that onto the floor and pulled her legs out of her trousers. Standing only in her boxer briefs and her bra, she elicited a gasp from her husband.

"Just get on with it, woman!" he ordered raspily.

"Uh, uh, uh. I'll take as long as I need." She smirked.

As she fumbled about with the hook of her 32C, much to Tom's annoyance but then finally let it off. He gasped again and sat on the rim of the bathtub. She hooked her thumbs through her briefs and pulled them down slowly.

She walked slowly over to Tom and stood in front of him. For a moment, he didn't do anything but then he lifted his hands, pulled her between his legs and kissed just below the middle of her breasts. She moaned his name softly and let him pull her into the bath.

He kept her pressed against the wall for a few minutes before kissing her again, not caring if she didn't particularly like it. But she didn't care either. He was there. With her. And that was all that mattered.

--

Pleasantly spent and exhausted but clean, the couple lay in bed. Hermione on her back, Tom lying on her, his head between her breasts. His arms were under and around her waist and hers were resting along the bottom of his ribcage.

"What did you do afterwards?" she asked quietly.

He lifted his head up. "What?"

"After I left. What did you do?"

He rested his chin between her breasts again. "The first morning was the hardest. I mean, when you were studying for your NEWTs, at least I knew you were there. But when I woke up and saw the letter, I felt...Torn apart."

"I'm sorry." she whispered, running her hand across his jaw line.

"No, it's fine. I understood why you had to leave. I mean, it was very selfish of me to assume that you would just wait around. You would feel so out of place. My time wasn't yours. It would have driven you mad - literally." He said, raising his eyebrows, in a sort of emphasizing way.

"You read up on it, didn't you?"

"In painful detail." He smirked, kissing her stomach.

She giggled and laughed, pulling him up and kissing him chastely. "What do we do now?"

"Well, I can think of one thing we can..." he trailed off as he nudged her thighs apart with his knee.

She giggled again. "Oh, I bet you can."


	24. Chapter 23

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!!**

**You're My Past, Present and Future**

**Chapter 23**

Hermione lay on her side, Tom asleep behind her. Despite being exhausted from their activities that had kept them occupied for hours on end, she couldn't manage to find sleep. She had almost drifted off about an hour ago but Tom had stirred and snapped her back to full awareness.

Thoughts plagued her mind. Seeing as she now had a full education, a providing husband and her life more or less laid before her like a map, she had debated about certain things in her mind. Should she try and help Tom with The War? Should she just become the typical Slytherin housewife - stay at home, keep herself beautiful and allow her husband to ravage her senseless whenever he felt like it?

"_No."_ she thought determinedly. She wouldn't sink to that level. She wouldn't allow her life to be as plain and dull as that. _"I could try and talk Tom into letting me get a degree in something. Maybe become a Spells Mistress? Or train to be an Auror but then use that training to help predict the Orders' moves?"_ But then, a thought came into her head. _"A child?"_

She had always wanted children. She had longed to watch her stomach grow with a baby inside her. Didn't Tom say to her before that he needed an heir? But would he be a good father? After all, he called their possible future child 'an heir'. Not exactly a loving attitude. Would Tom be good with children? He didn't strike Hermione as the Daddy type.

He always made her think that he would be a 'beat them, not hug them' man. Wasn't he a Slytherin? She remembered Draco Malfoy and various other Slytherins returning from holidays with a few bruises on them. Family beatings? Discipline? Hermione couldn't allow anyone - not Tom, not Death Eaters, not the Light Side, **no one** - to hurt her child. How could the Slytherin mothers stand it? Watching their husbands' beat their children...Hermione shuddered thinking about it, and turned over in bed.

She turned her head and saw Tom asleep, facing her. She briefly remembered their last night together in 1946. She had stroked his face...He was actually awake...Was he awake now? The faint smile left her face and snapped back to a thoughtful look.

"Stop that."

Hermione looked back at Tom. He opened his eyes and looked into hers. "Stop what?"

"Stop thinking so hard."

"How did you know I was thinking?"

"Heard you." he muttered, putting his arm around her and pulling her close.

A chill went through her; Tom didn't notice. "Did you hear **what** I was thinking?"

"No. I just heard a buzzing in your head...You must have been thinking pretty hard. Usually it's just a hum." He paused, raising his other hand and running it down her cheek. "What were you thinking?"

She debated in her head whether to tell him, or not to tell him. "Nothing." She said quietly, avoiding his gaze. "How long have you been awake?"

He scoffed. "Haven't you slept?"

"No. Can't. Too busy thinking. Mind's racing."

"About what?" he tried again.

"Nothing." She insisted.

"Darling, you really are a shit liar, you know?"

"Oi!" she snapped, snapping her eyes back to his. He simply smirked back. "I might be a crap liar but you don't need to say it so horribly. And besides, it's none of your business what I'm thinking. My thoughts are private." She said, leaning up on her elbows. "What time is it?" she sulked.

Tom rolled onto his back and looked at the clock. "3:19am. Do you want to try and get some sleep or tire ourselves out again?"

"Don't put it so crudely." She snapped.

"Oh, sorry, how would you rather I put it? 'Would you like to make love, darling?'" he asked in a fake posh voice. "Or; 'fancy a shag?'" he asked gruffly.

"Neither. Let's just get some sleep." She huffed, lying down and pulling the blankets tightly up to her neck.

Tom chuckled. "Alright." He said, lying right behind her and roping his arm around her waist.

--

Tom was asleep again. Hermione was still awake. She was actually annoyed at how Tom would just sleep, not noticing her turmoil. But then again, she remembered him always being able to sleep. If the castle collapsed around them, he would still be able to fall asleep in the rubble.

She huffed a little and managed to climb out of bed without waking him. She walked over to the wardrobe and pulled a thick robe out of it. Even though it was the start of June, the castle was still, well, a castle and they were in the north of Scotland. She tied the rope around her waist and watched Tom for a minute. Before she knew.

"I love you, Tom. But I can't be here."

--

Along the streets of a small Scottish town called Kearvaig, a lonely young woman carrying a backpack on her back, hailed the Knight Bus. The huge purple triple-decker pulled up straight in front of her and Stan Shunpike stood on the step.

"'_Welcome to the_-'"

"Yeah, yeah, I know that bit." She butted in, stepping on board.

Stan was shocked. No one had ever interrupted him, merely waited for him to finish his speech that he had said 1000 times but had still not remembered. He put his speech away and glanced over the girl.

She was medium height, thin, busty and curvaceous. Unconsciously, he licked his lips and stepped aside to let her on. As she walked past, he looked over her curly brown hair which was pulled into a plait with a few curls and strands escaping. She had knee high black boots on with blank skinny jeans tucked into them, a black leather jacket and a plain black top on. Her black backpack hung low on her torso, successfully hiding her behind from Stan's hungry eyes.

He walked up behind her and leant back, as he always did, against the wall next to Ernie's driving section. He tapped on the glass. "Take her away, Ern!"

The bus sprang into motion, but the girl was prepared. She had already sat down on the bed and braced herself within its frame.

"Where are ya goin', then?" Stan asked.

"London."

"Whereabouts in it, though?"

"Well, actually, preferably a small town near it, not in the actual city."

"Right..." Stan said, eyeing her a little weirdly. It was 4 in the morning, a young girl dressed all in black wanted to go somewhere that she had no knowledge of. "Why you wanna go there?"

"Does it matter? The Knight Bus takes people to where they need to go; not ask personal questions." She said shortly, not even blinking about how rude she was being.

He was taken aback again. "Well, sorry." They didn't say anything for a few minutes. "Why you goin' there?"

She sighed. "Does it matter?"

"Well, not really but I just wan'ed to know."

She sighed again. "I've left him."

"Left who?"

"My husband."

"So, you're...Available?" he asked, standing up straighter and puffing out his chest.

She smiled sadly at him. "No." his chest deflated. "Sorry."

"S'alright...Name?"

She hesitated. She knew that Stan Shunpike was a recruit Death Eater. "Name's Hermione. Hermione...Granger. That's my name. Hermione Granger. And I've left my husband."


	25. Epilogue

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!!**

**You're My Past, Present and Future**

**Epilogue**

Tom awoke slowly. Morning light slipped into the room via a crack in the curtains. He tutted at it, waved his hand and they shut, putting the room into half-darkness. He rolled onto his back and looked to the other side of the bed. It was empty; he was the only one in the bed.

"Hermione?" he called out, but to no avail; no answer was given. He tried again. "Hermione?" Again, no answer. He threw the blankets off him in anger and frustration, completely unabashed by his nakedness and walked over to the bathroom door. He opened it slowly and looked inside. No one.

He began to get worried. She wasn't in the bathroom, she wasn't in the bedroom...Where the hell was she? He turned around and saw it. A letter. Dread instantly filled him. He walked over to the table, sat on the bed and picked up the letter. He ripped opened the flap and pulled out the folded parchment. Unfolding it with shaking hands, he read.

"_My dearest Tom,_

"_As you're reading this, I am travelling back to England. Please, don't look for me or try to bring me back. I've closed off our mental connection so you won't be able to talk to me and/or persuade me to come back._

"_I'm sorry for my harshness, darling, but I need to live my life. You know that I love you but if I live with you, I won't do anything. I'll sit around the castle and be bored stiff, and you know how angry I get when I'm bored."_ Her light tone made him smile.

"_I've got my qualifications, got my wand and got ambition, I'll be fine._

"_Goodbye, my love, my always, my Tom...xxx"_

_--_

_**4th part coming soon!**_


End file.
